The life of a young Fire Lord
by Gadani13
Summary: The coronation is over, and there arises a new beginning. Zuko needs to finds his place as a new and very young Fire Lord but there are a lot who envies him
1. A new beginning

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_The coronation is over, there arises a new beginning. Mai promises her boyfriend to be their when he needed her, she's ready for a new life here in the Fire Nation together with the love of her life. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Sokka is fifteen,  
>Katara is fourteen,<br>Aang is twelve,  
>Mai is fifteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 1: A new beginning.<strong>

The coronation was over, and the Fire Nation was still very elated. Their inhabitants waited enthusiastically on the first National party in ages, while all the personal guests were transported to the Fire Lord's Palace. They were all expected in the refurbished Royal ballroom.

Fire Lord Zuko on the other hand was already in his own room, he was busy with changing his outfit. His Fire Lord costume was rather inappropriate and perhaps a little bit too excessive. Zuko had asked his servants to make him some private clothes which he could wear as a Lord at home.

The boy stroked his hand over the golden silk with a tiny smile; the seamstresses had done an amazing job. The design was wonderful and very stylish, the silk felt so soft against his bare skin. Mai, who had just entered his room was also amazed by seeing her boyfriend in his new clothes.

"You look great." The girl spoke out in a rush as she hugged him proudly. Zuko turned his head and gave her a peck. "I've always knew you would make it."

"Three years ago, all our dreams were decreased and now we're here together."

Mai rubbed the boy his back and stared deep into his softened eyes. "I somehow always knew you would find your own duty and passion in life and I'm happy your dream came true today."

"It won't be easy, Mai. The road to peace and happiness is still very long." Zuko knew his task as the Fire Lord would be so complex, there was so much he had to learn and he was still scared to fail.

"Zuko, I'm your girlfriend and never forget that I'm here for you." The girl stroke the boy his cheek and smiled tenderly as she noticed the conflict in his expression. She knew him very well and Zuko always underestimated himself. "But still, there is no need to worry. The Fire Nation is celebrating, and they're waiting on their new Lord."

The young Fire Lord grabbed Mai her hand and nodded. "You're right, we need to enjoy our happiness … and maybe it's time for you to meet my friends?"

Mai pulled her hand away while she removed her gaze, she didn't knew if this was such a great idea. She didn't knew them and they were her enemies in the past… "They will never accept me…" The girl crossed her arms as she glared outside.

"They will! I'm sure…Mai?"

"Zuko… I hunted after them. Humiliated them, almost … killed them."

Zuko placed his hands around the girl her waists and kissed her neck softly as he began to understand. "They forgave me and we became friends, they'll do the same for you. Mai, look at me. They will give you a second chance." The girl smiled, she knew her lover was right. She grabbed his warm hand and was ready to go.

The huge front doors opened fast, the gaang couldn't believe their young eyes as they entered the Palace. It seemed much bigger at the inside than at the outside. "So, this is Zuko's … house?" Sokka spoke out with huge disbelieve. "It's even bigger than his beach house."

"Jealous, Sokka?" Toph asked with a smirk, she absolutely loved it here. The rooms were huge and there were a lot of them, she could feel them. This Palace felt like one huge labyrinth.

Sokka frowned. "I'm not jealous… this place is insane! How can people find each other here?"

"With a map?" Suki replied with a tiny smile, her boyfriend nodded and gave her a small kiss.

Katara rolled her eyes; her brother could be so stupid at times. "Maybe we'll better ask one of the servants for help."

Aang knew she was right, they had no clue where to go and they couldn't enter too late. The boy walked deeper into the hall and bowed his head before one of the servants. The older man bowed deep and welcomed the guests. "You're invited into the ballroom, sir. You can follow me."

The young kids followed Kisho towards a beautiful decorated room, it seemed so much different than the other rooms and corridors they had seen today. It was so much more welcoming, the orange flowers smelled so nice.

"Man, do you guys see all that food?" Sokka whispered, his tummy growled instantly as he noticed the three large tables full of snacks and desserts.

"No, but I smell it!" Toph replied with a wide smile and grabbed the boy by his hand. "Where are you waiting for? Let's eat!"

Katara glared with wide eyes at the two wild animals who're ruining the beautiful decorations without permission. She smashed her hand over her mouth and felt terribly ashamed as she noticed the high Generals who were staring at them.

"Those two have no manners… I mean the Fire Lord isn't here… Can they take food without his presents?" Aang whispered with gritted teeth, Katara shrugged and knew they were already in trouble.

"There goes our first noble feast…" Suki sighed deep with crossed arms, she knew this would happen. Sokka could be such a pig.

"Don't worry about that, my friends. My nephew has ordered enough..." The two girls turned around with a smile and hugged the old nice fire man. Iroh felt a warm spot inside, those children became a part of his own family.

"You're sure Zuko won't make a problem of it? The other high noblemen seem a bit bewildered."

Iroh gave Aang a little smile; the young avatar had something cute. He wanted to stroke that little bald head of his but that would be a little bit too awkward. "My nephew doesn't care a lot about the high etiquette and certainly not about what others think of him or what they think about his friends. He cares to see you all enjoy this party."

Aang closed his eyes and smiled, he was happy to hear that fact. He turned his head and noticed the five sages, Fire Lord Zuko was entering. Zuko held his girlfriend's hand tight and glared over the large room, everything seemed perfect. His guests seemed happy and enjoyed this party.

"Sokka seems to enjoy the food." Mai whispered with a smirk, that guy seemed nuts. Zuko peeked at her and grinned back, he knew Sokka and Toph would never change. He looked over his friends and waved at them.

"Hey, Zuko." The young Avatar replied soft as he stared silently over the strange girl, she stared at the ground and didn't say a word. Aang didn't knew why but this girl seemed so awkward to him, so different then the other girls he ever had seen. She seemed like a blank sheet of paper, which was unwritten. Her past was empty like no one ever had interest in her.

Aang tilted his head; he tried to see her eyes. "So, this is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, this is Mai…" Zuko replied with a warm and tenderly smile, he placed his hand on the girl her stiff shoulder as he grabbed her closer. Mai raised her head andpeeked shyly towards Zuko. "Hi…" She whispered almost inaudible, without meeting their eyes.

The young kids nodded softly and felt uncomfortable as the couple, Zuko knew this moment wouldn't come so natural. He wasn't used to this and Mai especially not. Iroh stared heartwarming over the shy love birds, they could be so harsh but they were so much softer than other thought.

Mai sighed deep as she crossed her arms, she had enough of this. She felt bad and chased, she had no control about this situation and she didn't knew what those kids thought about her. She had to take some actions, the girl glared up and tried to apology. "I… euhm. I made mistakes and you all maybe have mixed feeling about me but I never hated one of you. What happened in the past was pure profession…"

"I'm sorry I chased you." Mai bowed before Aang. "And that I never cared about what could happen if you died."

"It's okay; you made a wrong decision in your life. I accept your apologies."

"I'm not done yet…" The girl stared silently over Katara; the water girl gave Mai a tiny smile. "I'm sorry I attacked you and your brother, and I have to thank you for saving my little brother."

"Aw, that wasn't a problem." Katara opened her arms and hugged the fire girl without any problems. She shocked as she felt a firm push against her side. "ARGH! SOKKA?"

Sokka removed his sister and couldn't believe he had missed this moment. "Hey! You're Mai! That gloomy girl with the sharp knifes? You saved my life!" The boy opened his arms with enthusiasm but Mai didn't seem so excited, she took some steps back and frowned as she noticed the sauce around his mouth and hands.

"Yeah… that wasn't a problem…"

Rest engulfed Zuko's body when he noticed this, his friends accepted Mai for who she was and she seemed to enjoy them. The young boy knew this was the start of a new beginning.


	2. An era of love

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Lady Mai stays for the night for the first time, the young Fire Lord discovers the true passions of love._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Mai is fifteen._

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 2: An era of love.<strong>

The full moon shone over the beautiful dark sky as the tower clock hit at midnight, most of the guests had already drawn back to their Royal guest rooms. The musicians played their last song to great regret of the Fire Lord and his love.

Iroh who was the last present placed his cup of warm tea on one of the large brown tables and knew it was time for him to leave. His young nephew held Mai closely in his both arms; they rested their heads tenderly against each other.

The young beauty her skin shone amazingly in the moonlight, they both didn't seem to have an eye for what was happening around them. They were stuck with each other and Iroh knew what this meant, they wanted each other and they were ready. The older man left the amorous youth alone with full confidence, his nephew was sensible and old enough to make love for his first time.

Zuko opened his eyes as the music stopped; he knew this wonderful evening had came at its end. The boy bowed his head respectful towards the musicians as the older man grabbed their instruments and left. "It's sad to know this amazing day is already over."

"I had a great time." The girl whispered, she also hadn't expected this party was already over. The night felt so young and she didn't want to go home yet. This day truly felt like a dream, she had danced, laughed, made new friends, she felt free and happy. Zuko had given her a great time today; he was the perfect company she could ever hope at. "I wish this moment could last forever."

The young boy stared at the marble floor, he didn't want this either. He wanted her companion, and love so terribly. Zuko took her hand and rubbed it as he glared in his eyes. "Do you… want to stay for the night?"

Mai pushed her finger on the boy his painful chest with pleasure, the boy uttered a little cry and knew this was her way of saying yes. She smiled mischievously as she noticed Zuko's surprising expression. His cheeks colored red as his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

The young Fire Lord smiled tenderly to the girl as he leaded her outside, they both wandered through the long corridors in silence. Both of them couldn't say they weren't nervous; it was scary to not know what would happen.

"We're there, this is my bedroom but you knew that already." Zuko muttered as he lit the candles in his new and very large room. The young girl sat down on the Fire Lord his light purple chair, and glared outside the open window with a smile.

"You need to see this, come here." Mai grabbed the boy by the back side of his shirt and forced him to sit into the chair. The young boy fell over Mai her feet, and landed next to her. His left leg hung over Mai her both legs as his shirt fell open. "Zuko, hurry and look."

Zuko stretched his neck to look outside, the view of a rain of stars was truly amazing. He glared back to Mai with a wide smile, and lay down as his girl crawled up. She rested carefully on her boyfriend's strong body as she kissed his warm lips very gently. The boy moved his hands slowly over the slender girl her sides; he released her long dark hair without thinking. Her hair fell down onto his pale chest; it felt so soft while it sparkled in the moonlight.

"You're so beautiful." The boy moaned softly in her ear, she had a very attractive appearance especially now as she surrendered to him.

Mai tickled her small nose over his and giggled, she had never expected she would ever do something like this. "I love you so much." The boy grabbed the girl up with a deep kiss and accompanied her to his bed.

They both landed on the soft red mattress, Zuko's warm lips made its way up along Mai's delicate neck. The girl moved her cold hands through the boy his shirt and breathed faster as she felt his warm flesh.

She freed Zuko's battered chest out of its the bandage and welcomed a passionate tongue which freed her unfortunate soul out of its cage and awakening her passionate old self. The young woman couldn't temper the sounds which came out of her throat, she longed too long to this moment. The moment where someone would come and free her.

Zuko felt it come; his body came too quickly in ecstasy. The boy remembered the wise words from his uncle; not too much at one time, girls should be treated with patience. The young man opened his eyes and rubbed his scar cheek slowly over that of his agitated girlfriend. "I loved that kiss." She whispered as she placed her hand on the back of his head and hoped on more.

"You're sure, you want this?" The boy whispered calmly into her ear.

Mai removed her hand while she sat up, the boy moved a bit away, he sat over her on his knees and stared at her with surprised eyes as she started to undressed herself. He had never seen a bare woman before and now he knew how real breasts looked like.

The boy raised his stunned eyes and stared over a smiling Mai, who's her cheeks were blushing. She took his hands with joy and placed them onto her chest. He didn't knew what to say, this moment felt so valuable. She gave everything, her trust, her vulnerability. He felt her chest go up and down, he felt her heartbeat, this was her way to say she was his. Zuko stared deep into her eyes and knew their bonding was a once in a lifetime experience.

"I will always love you, Mai."

The girl lay back down and embraced the young handsome man she always admired. The young Fire Lord continued to explore his girlfriend's body and enjoyed every sound she made. His mouth kissed her body downwards and met the soft silk of her pants.

He opened the cords of her dark pants and pulled it slowly down, her legs stiffened as he removed her underwear. The boy moved his fingers slowly through her dark pubic hair and looked up as he heard a small giggle.

Zuko smiled surprised as she rushed her hands forwards and tried to pull his pants down. He didn't care now he had seen hers; she had the right to see his. He helped her to open his pants and let her do.

Mai sat on her knees before the boy and ran her hands through his strong hips; she moved his pants down and stared at his manhood. "That's so big." The girl whispered shyly and feared some things wouldn't fit well.

"It's already in an erection, Mai. That needs to be like that." Zuko whispered calmly as the young lady rubbed her fingers around her boyfriend's proud masculinity, it felt strange to her. She had never seen this thing before and it somehow seemed interesting. She wanted to know if Ty Lee's stories were right.

The flames of the candles danced lightly, as Zuko moved his hips with all the passion he had. Mai rested her head in the soft pillows and enjoyed the attention and love her boyfriend gave her. She stared at his strong abdominal muscles as he moved in and out of her, his body made her shiver.

It felt amazing to finally be together as one, Zuko closed his eyes as Mai tightened her hips; she seemed to have reached her peak. The boy lowered and kissed the lips of the struggling girl; she placed her hands on his thighs and massaged it so that he also came to his head point.

The fire boy hurried as he felt the heat in his genitals, he came out and unleashed it in his shirt. Mai peeked tired at Zuko's actions and hadn't even a clue what he was doing. She knew Zuko was strong and had a lot of energy but now she was sure he was.

Zuko crept closer and smiled as he noticed his girlfriend was already half asleep. He moved the red silken blanket over them and made sure she lay as comfortable as he could. He kissed her nose very tenderly before he closed his eyes in peace. This day couldn't end better than this.


	3. First duties

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Zuko wakes up next to his love, he hopes this happiness will never end. The boy prepares on his first meeting together with Aang, he learns step by step how to become a good Fire Lord. Zuko asks his Uncle advice about his father._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Ozai is forty-four,<br>Zuko is sixteen,  
>Sokka is fifteen,<br>Katara is fourteen,  
>Aang is twelve,<br>Mai is fifteen._

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 3: First duties.<strong>

The first morning rays entered through the dark red curtains inside the Royal private chamber, Zuko rubbed his eyes gently as it began to sting. The boy opened his both eyes slowly as his eyelids started to irritate by the strong sunlight, his head felt as light as a feather.

He inhaled deep and shocked slightly as he heard a soft moan which came from near his belly. Mai's long hair was spread over his bare chest; she held his sturdy body firmly into her arms as she gently rubbed her left cheek over his soft stomach.

The young Fire Lord blinked his tired eyes and realized that his beautiful dreams proved to be reality. He stroked his fingers through her long soft hair with satisfaction; he had a great time yesterday.

"Good morning, sweety." Zuko whispered as he tickled Mai's nose, the girl pressed her lips onto the boy his awful scar and kissed it loving. She moved her eyes upwards, and stared at the overjoyed boy. "Have you slept well?"

The girl smiled wide as her boyfriend asked her that, she crawled up and lay next to him. "I had the best night ever…" She replied soft as she rubbed her fingers over his cheek and leaned in for their first morning kiss.

Zuko cuddled her lovingly and knew she was the woman of his life. "I hope that from now on each day will be like this."

"We can try, as long we never forget to love each other."

The boy placed his head closer and knew his wise girlfriend was right. "I hope to never become like dad, mother always seemed so unhappy..."

Mai pressed herself deeper into his arms. "You and your father are too different from each other, Zuko. But I'll promise you, I will warn you if you ever change into something bad."

"Never hold back if I hurt you or one of our kids, you have the right to end me if I become a danger."

"I know…" The girl whispered with closed eyes, Zuko had told her that about a hundred times but she somehow knew he would never change into such monster. He wasn't like Ozai and Azula. "Would you be so nice to grab my clothes?"

"Of course… let's see where those had landed."

Meanwhile, Iroh closed his eyes as he enjoyed the delicious perfume of his morning tea; the aroma relaxed his old muscles. Tea had always had a magical effect on his mood and especially now when he had noticed his nephew was late for breakfast.

He was almost sure, Zuko hadn't spent the night alone and that fact made the old man curious. He loved to hear how the boy his first time had went and he hoped Zuko had done well. Iroh chuckled as he remembered his first time; it was so awkward and clumsy. A boy's first time was always terribly bad but it stayed a whole experience.

The man placed his cup back onto the table as he heard the large door of the dining room, his young nephew entered the room uncomfortably together with his girlfriend. Now Iroh was more than sure, Mai had stayed here for the night.

"Good morning, Uncle…" The boy whispered calmly as he held the girl her hand tight. "Hi…" The girl whispered silently.

Iroh smiled wide towards the youth. "Good morning! Sit down and enjoy this hearty meal, you'll both need it."

The young girl sat down next to her boyfriend and stared over the table in silence, she seemed to avoid a talk. Iroh didn't really matter; Mai seemed to need some more time to get used to people. She seemed to have some problems with trusting, he didn't knew for sure but he knew he would get another chance to learn more about her. This was still pretty new for her.

"Nervous for your first meeting?" Iroh asked calmly as he glared over a fast eating Zuko.

The boy looked up with wide eyes. "Yeah,… I hope they all will accept me."

"I'm sure they will."

"That General will be there… from the Agni Kai…" Zuko sighed as he spoke those words, he didn't knew what would happen if he saw that man.

Iroh crossed his arms and knew this man could cause Zuko some small problems; he hopefully forgave Zuko's excesses. "You're his higher now, so hopefully he will respect you."

"You have fought the Agni Kai ... why should he do silly? That problem is history." Mai whispered fast as she poked her chopsticks in her food.

"Yeah, that's true but still we don't know how that General his mind works." The boy replied back, Mai had a calm nature which had a very positive effect on his temper and nerves. "What are you going to do when I'm at the meeting?"

Mai looked up as she placed the chopsticks onto the table. "Go home; take a look if my parents didn't write a letter."

"They'll hopefully return home soon?" Iroh asked fast, he took the chance to start a conversation between them.

"Yeah, it's been six months since I've seen them for the last time and my little brother's birthday is coming up."

The man smiled tenderly as he noticed the emptiness in her eyes, he recognized that gaze, Zuko had the same as he talked about his parents. He knew something was wrong in the relationship between Mai and her parents too. "You missed them?"

The girl chuckled a bit. "I don't know really. Perhaps…"

"Mai has some problems with understanding the relationship with her parents." Zuko whispered as he held her hand and smiled loving to the girl. Mai raised her other hand and stroked his scar. Iroh understood, they have much more in common than others would ever knew.

Some hours later.

The first meeting had gone very smoothly, Avatar Aang had listened with much enthusiasm to Zuko's exciting speech and to his new brilliant ideas. The old Generals had accepted with all the new objectives for a young and innovative Fire Nation, a thriving economy becomes now the first necessity. The Fire Lord and his staff had to find some new profit ideas which will come instead of the old weapon industries.

Aang hadn't a clue that being a Fire Lord brought so much work and worries on your shoulders, it seemed the same as being an Avatar and it felt awkward to see how young Fire Lord Zuko still was. He was only sixteen and stuck to his obligations just like Aang. As a Prince, Zuko probably never had the chance to be a real child.

Avatar Aang shock out of his thoughts as all the Generals instantly stood up; the boy hurried and did the same. The meeting was probably over; Aang bowed his head as the Fire Lord began to leave his throne.

Fire Lord Zuko had earned the respect from the elderly today and it made him feel great, Zuko nodded friendly to Aang. The boy could follow him outside. "You did great." Aang whispered.

"Thanks Aang… but I still need to work some more things out." The boy replied as he walked further and waved towards the girl who rested against one of the dark pillars.

"Hi, how was your meeting?" Mai asked as she rubbed her hand over his nice uniform.

Zuko rolled his eyes with a smirk. "It was … reasonable."

Aang bumped his elbow against the Fire Lord his side as he shook his head, he couldn't believe his ears. Why did Zuko always had the need to bring himself down? "He did a fantastic job!"

"I knew you would…" The girl whispered proud, her boyfriends was made for this job. "I have some good news too; my parents have sent a letter. They'll return to the Fire Nation within three weeks."

"That's great news." Zuko grabbed his girlfriend her hands and couldn't hide his joy. "This becomes a good opportunity for a fresh start."

A tender smile appeared on Aang's face as he noticed the softness between Zuko and Mai, they seemed so different now. The young boy hoped to once have such bound with Katara.

"I hope my parents will arrive on time, so you can meet them."

Zuko bit his lower lip, her parents would arrive the Fire Nation when he leaves for his visit to King Kuei."Yeah, I hope so. Otherwise I'll meet them when I'm back from Ba-Sing-Se."

"Oh… Wouldn't your Uncle return to Ba-Sing-Se too?" Aang asked with crossed arms, he remembered Iroh had told him something about reopening his tea shop.

"Yeah, he has an appointment tomorrow with sir Quon. He leaves within a few hours."

"Wouldn't you better go and enjoy some time with him?" Mai whispered softly, Zuko looked up with a tender smile and kissed her. She knew what he needed the most; the young boy left his friends and sought companionship with his uncle.

Uncle Iroh enjoyed the last hours here in the Fire Nation together with his beloved nephew. He knew there wasn't much time left and he had so much to say. The old man glared over the young handsome boy and knew Zuko had all the capacity to become a great Fire Lord.

Iroh hoped his nephew would use all his talent to do what was needed but he was still very young and truly alone as Iroh returned back to Ba-Sing-Se but Iroh knew their wasn't another option, he had to leave. Zuko is at his best when he is alone and nobody influences him.

Zuko chuckled as he noticed his Uncle's strange behavior; the man studied him in silence. The boy stroked his uncle's arm with a wide grin. "Hey? Stop worrying."

"It's not that, my nephew. It's… I'm truly proud of what became of you." The man whispered as he patted the boy his shoulder. "Never forget to stay true to yourself, that's the most important thing for you."

"I know, mom told me that…" The boy whispered and hoped to never forget that fact, he didn't want to lose his identity once again. "I guess the first years will be the most difficult?"

Iroh frowned a bit. "Why do you think so?"

"I thought everything would be over once the war would be over… but … I realized … nothing really changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing Azula ... suffering, ... she seemed so lost ... it hurts. Knowing that father is in prison, … doesn't care about us … still hurts. But not knowing were mom is, it is … unbearable."

Iroh sighed deep as he placed his chin on his fists, he knew Zuko was right. Peace couldn't heal all the wounds; this was probably a part of Zuko's life which would never heal. "I can't refuse you from seeing your family. As thought it isn't very wise, but if you do listen carefully to what the doctors tells you my nephew. Hopefully at one day Azula and your father will heal, and hopefully the mystery around Ursa will once reveal its dark secrets."

"The only person who knows those secrets is father."

Uncle Iroh patted the boy his shoulder as he stood up, it was time for him to go. Zuko followed the man and hugged him firmly, he knew he needed his uncle's support badly but he couldn't ask. His uncle disserved this new life and Zuko certainly didn't want to ruin it.

Capital Prison.

All the inhabitants of the Fire nation were still celebrating except for one man, Ozai. He could not adjourn the sounds of joy. The prisoner peeked to his metal prison door as it opened fast, he couldn't believe his son was here. "I should count myself lucky… The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly cell."

Zuko stopped before the bars and glared over the mess of dirt. This man was his father and seeing him felt truly awkward. "You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar chose to spare you. Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life. Maybe your time in here can do the same for you."

Ozai lowered his head; those weren't the words he wanted to hear. "Why are you really here?"

"Because you're going to tell me something. Where is my mother?"

Beautiful words penetrated Ozai's brain, Zuko hadn't changed at all. He knew he could manipulate him, like his stupid sister. He knew he still had that power. "You ought to bring me some tea, Zuko. We'll talk while sipping from steaming little cups, much like you did with my traitorous brother. I'll give you advice on how to be a good Fire Lord. Wouldn't that be nice? Perhaps even the subject of your mother will come up."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "I don't need this."

"Do you think being Fire Lord is easy? The throne comes with many pressures, and those pressures will change you! But if you can stand the heat, you'll become something more. Of all the people in the world, I have the wisdom you need, the wisdom of experience!" Ozai grinned as Zuko started to leave but he knew his son was listening, he always would. "Be honest with yourself, Zuko. Do you really believe you can handle it all on your own?"

"You'll be back. And I'll be here waiting for you, son."


	4. Life as a hero

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Zuko will meet Mai's parents, they're happy the Fire Lord fell in love with their daughter. The gaang travels to Ba-Sing-Se, to meet King Kuei._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Sokka is fifteen,  
>Katara is fourteen,<br>Aang is twelve,  
>Mai is fifteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 4: Life as a hero.<strong>

Three weeks had been passed, which were the three busiest weeks for Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang. The young friends would leave the Fire Nation tomorrow morning to return onto Appa towards the city Ba-Sing-Se, everything was already planned.

Zuko had asked his girlfriend to accompany him, she immediately accepted. The girl had rushed to her home and started to pack. Mai placed everything organized on her bed, her underwear was neatly stacked, she loved order and cleanliness.

Her combs, little mirror, care products, nail polish, nail files, underwear, nightgown, weapons, everything seemed present. The only thing she needed were the earth kingdom clothes, but that had to wait until she was there.

"Mai? Are you home?"

The young girl turned her head slowly as she heard her father's voice, her parents seemed to have arrived. Mai glared silently at her reflection in the large mirror, she knew she had changed. She was so much happier now and she truly hoped her parents wouldn't ruin it again.

"Mai? Darling?" Her mother's voice echoed through the stairway. Mai lowered her head as she pushed her fingers into each other, she felt so small. She remembered the time she hated that woman so badly.

Saiko titled her head as she heard no reply, she placed her little boy onto the ground and began to understand what was going on here. Her daughter was so complex, she never liked Mai's rebellious side but that side had made her famous. Mai was a true warrior and Saiko knew she couldn't temper it.

The noble lady placed her foot at the first floor with a soft sigh; she placed her slender hand slowly onto Mai's bedroom door and opened it. The first thing she could notice was her daughter with crossed arms, her eyes glared dull towards her.

Maybe all her advice and lessons weren't as good for Mai as Saiko thought. Now after so many yaers the lady seemed to notice Mai's sadness. Saiko lowered her gaze, her eyes widened as she noticed Mai's stuff onto her bed. "You're leaving us again?" The woman asked surprised.

Mai didn't move her gaze; she kept staring at that woman. "Like you care?"

Her mother closed her eyes as she heard that monotone voice of her, no emotion appeared onto her daughter's beautiful face. Saiko couldn't understand how she could be so emotionless. "Mai… I probably made some small mistakes, I realize I did. You weren't a typical girl like I was…"

"Stop trying to make a saint of yourself." Mai knew this would happen; her mother always had a good defense for herself.

Saiko swallowed heavily as she sat down on the girl her bed. "I should have let you free; you proved to us you're a very wise girl for your young age." Mai glared down while she shook her head with a small grin; she didn't believed that woman any longer.

A tear ran down the older woman her cheek, she felt like she had lost her grip. "I was angry at fist! But now I maybe understand why you ran away... I am still proud of what you did... Please, Mai, … please listen for once."

The girl relaxed her arms and frowned as she noticed her mother's tears for the first time in her life. "I guess I made mistakes too." Mai whispered as she sat down next to her mother. "I tried to ask your help but you never seemed to listen."

"I know, hopefully we can try over new?" Saiko placed her hand onto her daughter's shoulder, Mai felt nothing as her mother touched her but her mother deserved a second chance.

"Perhaps…" The gloomy girl whispered unsure.

"So you haven't answered my question, young lady. Are you leaving us again?"

"Zuko has an appointment with King Kuei of Ba-Sing-Se, he asked me to go with him." Mai muttered without thinking her words through.

Saiko's eyes widened. "Zuko? Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yeah, him…" Mai replied harsh as she stood up. Her mother hadn't changed at all; the only thing what matters for her was power and someone's title.

"You're still friends?"

Mai stopped moving while she closed her eyes in disapproval. "He's my boyfriend, mother." Those words seemed magical into Saiko's ears; her daughter would once become the Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. The highest rank of nobility, in sudden all Saiko's dreams would come true. Her daughter had found the perfect match and their family's future seemed to be safer than ever. "That's wonderful, your father would be so proud."

"Yeah, I guess." The girl replied with a sigh, she knew her mother would never change. Saiko nodded as she pressed her nicely manicured hands against each other. "I've a brilliant idea!" Mai closed her eyes again. "Invite him to come over for dinner time, so we can finally meet!"

"Sure mother."

The young girl left her house with mixed feelings, she knew her mother wanted profit out of their relationship but she didn't care about Zuko's title nor about her future as a Fire Lady. Zuko shrugged as Mai complained about her mother's awful behavior. The young boy had heard a lot of stories about that woman and didn't fancy to go.

"Ask your friends too, so it won't get too boring… and please don't go into an argue with mother." Mai tried to advice the boy in a slowly tone as she glared over his defensive body language.

"How can I enjoy a meal with that… serpent?" The boy replied angry, he hated Mai's mother. The girl stood up with a tiny smile and hugged the boy tenderly. "Why does she always need to hurt you?"

The girl placed her lips on the back of his muscled neck and sucked it softly. "That's her nature, Zuko. She will never change but will you promise to be nice?"

"Ahh, that feels so good…" Zuko moaned softly as her hands ran over his tensed chest. Mai kissed her way up towards the backside of his scared ear. She moved her lips slowly over the sensitive skin and licked her warm tongue over his tiny ear. "Ah... I'll be…sweet…"

The girl turned the boy his chair and sat down on his firm legs, she placed her arms around his strong neck and moved her tongue slowly into his eager mouth.

She loved to kiss with passion with the man of her life. Zuko placed his fingers tenderly onto her lips, they were doing risky and as how much he loved that feeling. He didn't want to be caught by one of his men.

"Mai, safe this for tomorrow. My office is too risky." The boy whispered lovingly as he hugged her.

"Sorry, it wasn't planned. You sometimes let me do crazy things." Mai replied with a wide smile, her boyfriend was so sexy at times. She moved her hand through his wild hair before she stood up. "Can't wait until tomorrow…"

"I love it when you're full with passion." The boy smirked naughty as he grabbed some of his papers and tried to focus again.

Mai's house.

Fire Lord Zuko peeked over the beautiful decorated table; Mai who sat on the other side seemed to be very unpleased. He tried to catch her attention but she didn't raised her gaze. The boy moved his gaze towards Saiko, Mai's mother. She seemed so happy, she kept talking with Aang. The famous Avatar, while Sokka rather fell in the interest of Mai's father.

This dinner was even more boring than Zuko had imagined. The young Fire Lord sighed deep, this evening had to be a family moment but it rather was a huge disappointment for his girlfriend.

The crystal glass created a nice ringing sound as Zuko patted his silver spoon onto it; he quickly got everyone's attention. "I am very grateful to be invited and I want to bring a toast to the person who I love the most,… Mai."

Mai lowered her shoulders as the others raised their glasses; she wasn't used to this at all. Her cheeks felt so warm at the moment.

"As how much I enjoyed this dinner, I am afraid it's time for us to leave." Zuko replied as friendly as he could, and stood up, he had enough of this.

Saiko bowed her head. "It was a great honor to receive you as one of our guests, Fire Lord Zuko."

The boy bowed his head and gave the Lady a tiny smile before he left. Appa was waiting outside; the young teens had a long journey ahead. "Yip, yip." The heavy air bison groaned as he flew up towards the full moon. Mai placed her head onto Zuko's chest and closed her eyes with relieve, she was finally away and free.

The kids slept for a few hours until the sun rose above its horizon again. Sokka blinked his sleepy eyes and yawned loud before he sat up. "Guys were there!"

Appa flew above Ba-Sing-Se; it didn't take long before some of the inhabitants had notice the heroes. A lot of people surrounded the large bison in a couple of seconds and cheered loudly to welcome their guests.

Iroh slammed the door of his tea shop wide open and couldn't believe what was happening in front of his own shop. The man frowned deep as tons of … fans cheered the children their names. Zuko rushed down and held Mai's hand tight as he ran inside his Uncle's tea shop; most of his friends followed him quickly.

"Hey? Please… calm down everyone!" Avatar Aang shouted out loud as he tried to calm those crazy people down.

Iroh peeked out of his door and felt shocked by seeing this crowd, those children truly became heroes but they still were normal human. The man realized that living as a hero wouldn't be so easy as most of them thought, hopefully they will all stay true to their own.


	5. My daughter in law

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_The first day in Ba-Sing-Se, Fire Lord Zuko will meet the Earth King for the first time while Iroh engages the probability to spend some time with Mai._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Sokka is fifteen,  
>Katara is fourteen,<br>Aang is twelve,  
>Mai is fifteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 5: My daughter in law.<strong>

White steam escaped out of the kettle as the water boiled, Uncle Iroh removed the fresh made jasmine tea from the warm stove. His face stared happily over the young couple which sat closely next to each other on his green sofa.

It had been many years since the last time he had seen his nephew smile like this, this image of a young boy who's eagerly in love melted Iroh's tender heart. His nephew deserved this happiness as much as he deserved some peace in his life. This boy had wrestled enough with his own terrible emotions and he had seen enough sadness in his young life.

Iroh knew his boy needed a stable home where he felt safe and understood by someone who truly cares about him, and Mai was a girl who always seemed to care for that boy, no matter what mistakes he makes she's always there to listen and to help.

The retired General placed the small white cups onto the table as he sat down into his chair which stood in front of the larger sofa. Iroh rested his eyes as he inhaled the aroma of his tea, it smelled delicious. "When was your appointment with the Earth King again, my nephew?"

"At noon, Uncle." Zuko whispered as he grabbed one of his uncle's self made cookies.

"It will be your first great task as a Fire Lord." The man widened his eyes as he spoke those words out; this new adventure would be very challenging and probably not so easy.

Zuko shrugged as he lowered his gaze, he knew the hard work would start today. The debates, making peace while changing this scared and broken world into a happy and safe one, taking care of his own country and heal it from his father debts, and last but not least making his own family happy.

The young teenager clearly didn't knew if this all would succeed but he knew he had to fight, he had to give it all. Mai titled her head and knew Zuko was already worrying again, he was such a worrier. "He's doing great and he will do even better day by day."

Iroh grinned as he heard her defense; she seemed to be so much lighter than his nephew. Zuko always had the need to worry about very small facts which were useless. He had to learn that life wasn't always such a drama.

"Uncle, do you mind if Mai stays here today?"

"Not at all, I would enjoy spending some time with her." The old man replied kindly as he smiled at Mai, the young girl stared oddly to the man and hadn't any idea what Iroh had in mind. She didn't really knew him and she however hadn't a clue how she would spend this day with him. Mai lowered her head slowly and feared she wouldn't fall in the man's taste today.

A tiny smile appeared on the boy's face as his uncle accepted. "I am very sure you'll both getting along with each other. You both kind of have the same interests…" Zuko replied softly as he stood up. "Well, I guess I better start to dress myself?"

Iroh frowned a little as his nephew seemed to give him some kind of hint; the man took a nice sip of his tea as he stared at how Mai rushed behind her boyfriend. He was certain now that Zuko tried to bring him on a certain track.

"What should I say when we are alone?" Mai whispered as she closed the door of Zuko's bedroom, her eyes followed the boy's movements.

Zuko threw his green shirt onto his bed with a deep sigh; he knew his girlfriend had huge problems with communication and trusting strangers. She always seemed so silent when Uncle was around them and now she had to handle this on her own but he knew how his Uncle is. Iroh is nice and patient; he would never force Mai out of her comfort zones.

"Answer his questions, just try to be comfortable. He's a nice man and he can talk about everything." The girl crossed her arms and sighed reluctantly, she hated this. "Mai, please… don't pretend like I'm leaving you behind with a total stranger." Zuko whispered as he grabbed one of her hands. "I promise you, you will like him!"

"Don't complain if I've ruined it."

"You won't ruin this, Mai… Uncle Iroh loves you already without knowing who you really are." The young Fire Lord lowered his gaze as Mai left his room in silence; she had to give Uncle a chance. The girl wandered hesitated towards the sofa and sat down, she knew Zuko was right but she was old enough to handle this on her own.

"So, would you like to help me with baking some cookies?" Iroh asked slowly as he stared into her beautiful light crème eyes. The girl frowned a brow; she hadn't expected such kind of activity from this old man.

She grabbed her cup of tea as he crossed one leg over another. "Hmm? That sounds well for me as long as I can taste some." Mai replied with a harsh defensive tone.

Iroh widened his smile, he loved her style. "There is no fun in baking without enjoying your work."

"See you later … and wish me some luck." Zuko whispered nervous as he rushed through the room.

"I'll burn a candle for you my nephew, good luck."

A small yellow candle burned proudly next to Lu ten's picture. Iroh had prayed a small prayer for his poor nervous nephew, and hoped he would do well at his first Royal mission. The retired General was now ready to finally explore the mysterious personality of Mai.

The young Lady had mixed the butter and the sugar together with a large wooden spoon; she knew how to make this ordinary cookie dough. Mai had read a lot in her young and boring life, and she had a very good working mind.

"You bake often?" The man asked curious, he had noticed this girl had some knowledge but it was somehow strange to see a high noble Lady cook like this. They have servants and they mostly never made their nicely manicured hands dirty.

Mai stared into Iroh's waiting eyes; he was truly different than all the other noble man. He seemed honestly interested in her as a person; he seemed even more interested than her own parents ever were. "Never baked but I've read some cookbooks."

"Pardon me my girl, but why should you read such kind of books if you never had plans to try it?"

Iroh shocked up as she instantly threw her spoon into the bowl and leaned back against the stove with crossed arms. She stared outside the large kitchen window in silence. "I've said something wrong Lady Mai?" The man whispered calmly and he tilted his head slightly as he heard a small sniff.

"It's Mai, call me Mai." She replied with a deadly tone, no kind of emotion could be recognized in her voice. Iroh found it bizarre, like she had instantly built some kind of a shield around her. Her body felt cold as he placed his hand onto her shoulder, she seemed as complex as his nephew and also broken inside.

"I am prepared to listen if you have the need to talk."

The dark haired girl turned slowly, she wanted to talk so badly and now she had a unique change to do it. Zuko always listened to her but he wasn't a parent, Iroh maybe had some more wisdom. Her beautiful crème eyes had changed into an empty window of her soul. Iroh bit his lip as he noticed the emptiness, this child had serious problems.

"Books… I've read tons of them, all kinds of subjects. They were the only thing I could… have."

Uncle Iroh nodded as he sat down into his chair; this story reminded him of Zuko and Ozai. The only thing his nephew was allowed to do was studying. "Sit down my child and forget about those cookies."

"My mother… she… I'm the oldest at home and my father had political ambitions, we also have a lot of shares in the country. My mother wanted me to behave perfectly, I had to care for or families name and I was father's heir." Mai swallowed as she told her families secret for the first time to a stranger.

"Mother wanted me to become friends with … Princess Azula, so she could meet the Royal family. She used out friendship for fathers career."

Iroh shook his head in disgust, how could a mother act like this? "She forced you to become friends?"

"Yes, I had to do what she wanted me to do. Father had his wish, he became governor after some time and mother was so proud." Mai raised her gaze to the ceiling as she spoke the last words. "She dreamed of a perfect life."

"How did that kind of life looked like for you?"

"It was nice to play with Azula and Ty Lee, to meet Zuko, Ursa was a fantastic mother. She even cared more for me then my own mother. I loved to come over to the Palace, at home there was only silence and my room."

"But your visits to the Palace came to an end? Didn't they?"

Mai nodded slowly. "Shortly after Zuko's banishment, my family changed. Mother got pregnant and I wasn't needed any longer. We began to move out of The Fire Nation for father's job. The only thing I had were my books and the stiletto Zuko had gave me. I lived three years in silence in a room or a tent…"

Iroh patted her knee. "That's terrible…"

"And now, mother is so proud of me…" The girl closed her eyes while she gritted her teeth, Iroh could see the tension in her cheeks. "The Fire Lord is my boyfriend … their daughter can once become a Fire Lady."

"They force you to marry?"

Mai nodded, Iroh bit his lower lip as he noticed the tears in her eyes. "She wants me to marry Zuko as soon as I can but I want to rule my own life."

"You need to rule it! My sweet girl, live your life together with Zuko. Don't let it ruin by her." Iroh whispered as he sat down next to her and smiled tenderly as he noticed her fight against her own emotions.

Mai's mother and Zuko's father could cause this young couple some serious troubles in the future, they need to be strong. They need to stand shoulder next to shoulder and fight for their love.

"So, will we bake some cookies now?" The girl asked softer as she stood up, she felt relieved to finally have talked about her problems with the man who maybe once would become a true father in her life.

Iroh leaned his head on his hand as he glared with respect towards the girl; she seemed very wise for her age. Mai had many similarities but also differences with Zuko, they both lived a rough life and they hopefully understood each other's worries and problems. But as stoic and gloomy Mai seemed she had so much hidden traits.

She was rather calm, patient and very silent in contrary to his young nephew who's full of passion and has a hot temper. Iroh thought it was strange how the opposite properties of a human could complement each other.

"Zuko told me, you loved tea?" Mai whispered as she placed the some dough on the baking sheet.

"Tea is my passion."

The girl turned her head slightly with a small grin. "Did you ever try to blend tea?"

"Blend tea?" Iroh muttered with a warm voice, this conversation became interesting. He squeezed his eyes and studied this strange girl with full concentration, this was probably the hint his nephew tried to gave him.

"I like to blend my tea… for example, we use ordinary black tea leaves and mix them with caramel, ginger root, chocolate, orange peels or other nice flavors. There is so much more to discover if you experiment with food and tea."

The old tea lover widened his eyes with passion, this girl was a genius. "You're also passionate by tea?"

"Tea, flowers, herbs, nature, I can appreciate them… and of course weapons." Mai replied neutral as she grabbed the baking sheet. "Do you want to ignite the oven? I can't do that."

Iroh stood up with pleasure, he loved to help this young lady, and she was ultimately his daughter in law.


	6. Young successors

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_The two fire children prepared a nice surprise for their sweet uncle. Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang have their second appointment with King Kuei and came to a fast agree._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Sokka is fifteen,  
>Katara is fourteen,<br>Aang is twelve,  
>Mai is fifteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 6: Young successors.<strong>

A red tablecloth embellished the brown table which was nicely decorated and ready for their first real family breakfast. Zuko placed the warm pastries in a beautiful porcelain dish while Mai folded the white serviettes.

"Would you give me those bags please?" The boy whispered, he didn't want to wake his Uncle before they were ready with all their preparations.

Mai grabbed the two brown bags with sandwiches and sweets, and handed them carefully. She crossed her arms as she observed her deep concentrated boyfriend, he clearly wanted everything perfectly maybe he wanted it a little bit too perfect. The girl chuckled as she placed her arms around his waist and pressed her face closely against his warm shoulders. She smelled his delicious perfume as she breathed softly, his smell calmed her mind.

"It looks great Zuko." Mai whispered as she tried to stop him, Zuko sometimes needed someone who told him it was time to stop. He could be so obsessive and mostly competitive, that he often forgets the things around him.

The boy closed his eyes and knew his uncle would be happy with this small surprise; he turned around and truly appreciated Mai's effort. She had done her best today and he was truly proud to see she had opened herself up towards the only family he had.

Zuko lowered his head and kissed Mai quickly, the girl smiled wide as she grabbed his strong neck. "Shy?"

"No, but I don't like it when someone sees us kiss."

Mai chuckled again and found this moment cute. "Your uncle doesn't mind…"

"Mai is right my nephew, I don't mind to see you kiss." Iroh replied serious as he rubs his small beard. His stomach started to tickle as Zuko's cheeks turned firm red, he loved to tease that boy. His eyes moved slowly over the nicely decorated table and smiled. "You two have done that?"

"Yes, to thank you for your hospitality."

Uncle sat down, his nephew didn't need to thank him at all. He loved to spend some time with his children but still this was very heart warming. Iroh enjoyed his first bite, while he thought about his future here in Ba-Sing-Se. This city was his dream, but so empty since Zuko had left. The man knew he hadn't another option then wait; he had to give Zuko his time to grow into his role as a Fire Lord.

"What are we going to do this week?" Mai whispered as she grabbed some berries, she actually had no idea what she could do here neither what Zuko had in mind.

Zuko raised his head with a tiny smile, he was actually in the mood to spend some more quality time with the two persons he loved the most. This week was a unique chance to do it; he could work and enjoy a short holiday together. "Well it actually depends on how long the meeting with King Kuei will last but I promise, we'll try to do as much activities as we can."

"Activities? What do you exactly have in mind?" The girl grinned wide as she heard her boyfriend had some plans, Iroh peeked over his pastry and became interested. His nephew had plans… the boy who once refused to gave himself some free time; this was a huge improvement his boy had made.

"Well, I can show you some more of Ba-Sing-Se? We can go out to a restaurant or to the shopping district… or …spend some time with our friends. We can do something with Uncle too! Isn't it?"

"Sure, nephew." Iroh lowered his plums pastry with a tiny smile, his nephew was so poor in planning a romantic activity but he seemed to try. Anyway it was very cute and Mai seemed to appreciate.

"Won't you open your shop today?" Mai whispered with a small frown. The old man widened his eyes as he stood up. "Oh dear, I forgot about that! Those children are probably waiting on us right now."

"They would wait at us in front of the Jasmine Dragon?" Zuko asked confused, he hadn't a clue. He started to pack some of the pastries as his uncle nodded seriously; he knew it was time for them to go.

Iroh walked fast next to the young couple, it was time to open the tea shop and Zuko's friends seemed to be already there. Sokka lay down onto a low wall; he enjoyed the first warmth of the morning sun.

Aang glared up as Momo flew away from his shoulder and landed onto Zuko's. The young Fire boy smiled wide as the lemur's tail tickled his face. "Hi, you guys are already here!" Zuko laughed as he moved his body strangely, Momo held the boy tightly by his shirt and made some funny sounds.

Sokka raised his head with a frown. "Yeah, we were too early… I guess."

"Well, let's get inside and enjoy a nice cup of tea and some delicious pastries." Iroh muttered as he opened his door.

"This is a very nice place you have, General Iroh."

"It is, Miss Katara. Be my guest and enjoy." The old man's words weren't even finished before Toph placed herself comfortably onto one of the chairs and relaxed her feet onto the beautiful table.

Iroh grinned as he joined her; her behavior reminded him of himself and Lu ten at a younger age. The man glared up as Sokka stopped instantly before the retired General. "Do you have some paper and ink?"

"Sure, Zuko knows where they are." Iroh replied friendly as he lost his sight on his nephew, the boy didn't seem present here. "Mai, were is Zuko?"

"He went to the kitchen to prepare some tea." The girl replied fast as she concentrated over the Pai Sho game. Suki rubbed her temple as she thought about her next move, this game was hard. Katara leaned at Suki's chair and watched at how these two girls moved the brown tiles faster and faster. The water tribe girl hadn't much knowledge but she could see Mai had played this game more often than Suki had.

"It's over." Mai whispered as she moved her last tile. Suki raised her gaze with surprise; she hadn't really expected this from Mai.

"Impressive, you're a master with shuriken too aren't you?" Suki asked curious as she placed her chin onto one of her hands.

"Kind of." The girl sighed as she leaned backwards. "I like small weapons."

Iroh looked up as he listened to their conversation; it was interesting to hear that Mai didn't gave all her secrets away.

"You're great with weapons!" Katara replied while she sat down. "You can beat a bender if you want to."

"Thanks."

The water girl glared down at Mai her neat nails, they always seemed so perfect. Katara wondered if she maybe could have such perfectly manicured nails at one day. "I love your nail varnish … you varnish them yourself?"

"Most of the time, otherwise Ty Lee helped me. We kind of liked to do each other's nails."

"And hair?" Suki asked with a wide smile, she secretly loved to spend some real girl time.

Mai nodded, she also loved to spend those moments with her friends Azula and Ty Lee but they were gone right now. Doing each other's hair and manicure, that was pure friendship. "I've a lot of … varnish and I am here for about a week … so what about to spend a day with the girl alone?"

Katara instantly clapped her hands. "That sounds amazing!"

"I am not going with you…" Toph rushed as she closed her eyes, she hated those kinds of activities.

Katara rolled her eyes. "We won't force you to…"

"Great! I'll spend my energy in something better."

Suki moved the Pai Sho tiles away as she moved closer. "What about tomorrow?" The young girls nodded instantly, Zuko frowned as he entered the room with a plateau of steaming cups.

"What have you girls planned?" The boy whispered as he placed the first cup onto Sokka's table.

"We'll spend some girl time together." Mai replied soft as she followed the boy his movements around the shop. Zuko couldn't believe his ears, Mai finally seemed to make the step. He truly hoped they all would enjoy that day.

Zuko placed his plateau onto the Pai Sho board with a deep sigh. "I am glad you'll spend some time together." He whispered as he placed the cups onto the table and smiled tenderly at her.

Iroh glared up as his nephew offered him some tea, his expression seemed grateful. Zuko had grown a lot.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka snarled as he lowered his pencil, his friends stared at him in surprise. "I'm trying to capture the moment… I wanted to do a painting, so we'll always remember the good times together." The boy muttered as he continued his work.

Katara's heart warmed as she heard her brother's words, this was indeed a great idea. "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka." She walked closer and glared over Sokka's painting. "Wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"What? Those are your hair loopies."

Zuko leaned closer and frowned. "At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair is not that spiky!" Iroh placed his hand on his belly and laughed, this was hilarious.

Mai peeked over Iroh's shoulder and couldn't believe her eyes. "I look like a … man. Why do I look like a man?"

"You're … you know…"

"Watch your words Sokka." Zuko whispered with a reproachful look.

"And why did you paint me fire bending?"

"I thought it looked more exciting that way!" Sokka lowered his head, he could never do something right. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

Iroh crossed his arms, he had compassion with Sokka but this painting was really hilarious. "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore, I've really trimmed down."

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph shouted out as she raised her hands. The kids started to laugh and Sokka didn't care any longer. Iroh grabbed the boy his shoulders and smiled. "Can I hang this painting in my apartment?"

"You're sure about that?"

"I can appreciate art and this is more than just a drawing, it's a nice reminder."

Sokka stood up in disbelieve he had just found a new owner for his first work; he rushed to the door and wanted to share this news with his sister. "Hey, guys… AH?"

Zuko frowned towards his uncle as he heard Sokka scream, Iroh shrugged. "What … what's going on outside?"

"I know what happened out there." Toph grinned naughty as she crossed her arms. Everyone took a step closer and became curious. "Sokka saw the new love couple kiss…"

"Katara and Aang are a pair now?" The young Fire boy asked sheepishly, Toph nodded wild. "Finally, it took like ages."

"Well, that counts for you to my nephew. It took years before you took that step with Mai."

"That was totally different…"

Iroh crossed his arms as he stared into the boy's golden eyes. "No, it's not." The young boy lowered his head with a deep sigh as Mai ignored his discussion and asked Iroh to join her for a game of Pai Sho.

"You play very tactful." Zuko rolled his eyes as his Uncle began to ramble about Pai Sho, he knew Mai liked those kind of games. She loved the strategy behind them and the rush of winning but he had nothing with it.

The boy grabbed his bag of clothes and went to a room in the backside of the shop, it was almost time to visit the Earth King again. Today would be a breakthrough, he was sure about that. King Kuei was really positive about their plans and he hopefully would agree with the last compromises.

Zuko glared out of the doorway when he heard his uncle's enthusiastic discussion with Mai. Uncle seemed to win this game but he had a hard opponent. The young boy's tummy tickled as Iroh gave his girlfriend some hints about the Order of the White Lotus, this meant a lot for the young Fire Lord. His uncle truly liked her.

The Earth King's Palace.

"I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom." The young Avatar whispered as he glared over the world map.

Zuko held his breathe for a moment. "Yes." The colonies would be their last step to create harmony in this world, but there were a lot of them and that meant a lot of inhabitants which would take a lot of time to find a new home for them all.

"For the Earth people, they're a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar." King Kuei muttered with crossed arms, he had never visited one of the colonies but he had heard stories about them. They were still under dominance of the Fire Nation regime. Kuei widened his eyes ad he realized what he had just said. "Oh, I…I…Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!"

"No, Earth King Kuei. You're right. After all the pain my father has caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world. I'll remove those colonies. I'll do whatever it takes."

"But removing the colonies won't be easy. A lot of people's lives are going to be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything, to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me." Aang offered his help, he knew this all would be a matter of time for those people to get use to a new life but they will accept it easily.

Zuko smiled with relieve. "Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah, I'm the Avatar! Making stuff go peacefully is kind of my thing!"

King Kuei clapped his hands. "Wonderful! The Avatar's personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!" Katara glared enthusiastic around her, this all felt like a new challenge. "Sokka and I can help!"

"Now it only needs a name. It'll be a movement … a movement towards harmony! We'll call it… we'll call it…"

Sokka frowned deep as the King thought about a name; he slapped his forehead and had the perfect name. "The harmony restoration movement!"

"Yes! The harmony restoration movement! I like it!"The King replied loud as he turned around. "I'll plan a huge celebration tomorrow evening and announce the harmony restoration movement to Ba-Sing-Se."

Aang placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder with a smile of relieve. "We're finally done here."

"It went unexpectedly very smoothly."

Sokka stretched his body as he descended the stairs. "Be happy! Now we can enjoy our holiday."

"Hey, we can't be lazy… we need to discus some more things." Zuko replied fast as he followed the water boy. Aang shrugged as he walked slowly behind all his friends, they would never change.


	7. The brightest moment

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_The negotiations are over; the City is ready for a celebration. Fire Lord Zuko knows what pressure can do with a man and take an important decision. Aang doesn't know how to handle this situation, Iroh asks Aang what's going on._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Sokka is fifteen,  
>Katara is fourteen,<br>Aang is twelve,  
>Mai is fifteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 7: The brightest moment.<strong>

Zuko's warm hand traveled over the soft green mattress cover, it searched for Mai's slim body underneath the thick blankets. The boy started to smile as his long fingers touched the silken fabric of her dark red pajamas. His fingers moved downwards in the hope to find an opening, the girl opened her eyes as she felt Zuko's warm sensual hand move over her bare back.

He was apparently looking for some more attention; it had been four days ago since the last time they had made love together. "It so early, Zuko. The sun isn't even up yet."

"I know but I had a terrible dream… couldn't sleep anymore." The boy whispered, his body felt so wild inside. He had never felt such a need before; it certainly came through that stupid dream. Zuko bit his lips as he started to draw small circles over Mai's lower back and hoped she would also come into this mood.

Mai closed her tired eyes while she pressed her head deeper into her soft pillow, she had to admit it that those small movement on her back felt so terribly good and maybe today was a great time to test how you made love in the early morning. "Tell me more about your dream."

The girl opened her mouth slowly as she felt his second hand move underneath her breasts. "Or show me…" Mai whispered with a warm voice as her nipples stiffened underneath his warm hands. His wet lips met her bare neck as he kissed them carefully; the young girl removed her pajama jacket with closed eyes and enjoyed every touch.

His hands traveled downwards as he leaned his chest onto her back, he tried to remove her pants as well as he removed his. Mai frowned as she felt his stiff body part underneath her buttocks, this was quite different. "What are you doing baby?"

"I dreamed about us doing this… I mean doing it like doggies." The boy whispered shy into her ear, it felt weird to ask but it seemed fun.

"Doggies are cute." Mai chuckled naughty as she pressed herself closer against the strong boy and glared up. Her eyes seemed full of expectation; Zuko leaned in for a kiss and knew she probably meant everything to him.

The girl giggled further as she sat on her hands and knees, this all felt really awkward but she became curious to know how this would feel like. She held her breathe as the boy touched her vagina tendely, it was already wet and it eagerly waited to meet someone special.

She opened her mouth wider; the feeling came so much faster. The boy moved his hips simultaneously in the same rhythm while his hands held her sides and rubbed them slowly. "Ah hah, Zuko… I love your dreams." Mai moaned as she closed her eyes and grabbed the headboard of the bed with one hand. "Try is f…faster."

The green blanket fell from Zuko's shoulders as he let himself go, his thoughts stopped for a moment. Here he hadn't to worry; he was alone with the person who loved him the most. The young girl moaned a bit harder as she came to her climax, the headboard banged several times against the wall as the fire boy rushed himself to a release.

Zuko fell down onto the bed with a load groan; his chest went up and down very fast. This was truly epic, much better than their previous times. The girl landed satisfied onto his tensed body with a small laugh, she truly felt alive right now. "Hah… Zuko. Faster is much better, isn't it?"

"That was … amazing."

The girl kissed his lips before she rested her head onto his wild chest. "I love you." She replied tenderly while closed her eyes. Zuko moved his hands through her long hair. "I love you too." He whispered as he carefully strokes her head, he was now more than sure about this. She was his companion for life and he had to take care for her. The boy stared to the ceiling, he had to take care for everything now since he's a Fire Lord but he had to take some decisions to keep his love safe in the future.

"I'm so proud of you …" Mai whispered softly as she sat up and grabbed her pajama fast. "Today will be great, Ba-Sing-Se will celebrate the harmony restoration movement and…"

"You'll hang out with your new friends."

The young Lady closed her shirt with a smile. "Indeed, do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" Zuko shook his head as he also started to dress himself with a wide smile. Today would be great, he knew it would. The young boy walked slowly towards the kitchen and frowned as he noticed his uncle, he sat already in the green sofa. "Euhm, Good morning uncle? You're… early."

"Ah, you already had a good morning I guess?" Iroh muttered moody as he placed his tired head onto his fist.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock as his head turned completely red, the boy took some steps back and lowered his head. He hadn't a clue his uncle could hear everything but it somehow hurt inside. "Sorry we've waked you, I guess I better go." The boy hadn't a clue if his uncle was angry or just shocked.

Iroh raised his head with a frown; he didn't ment it like that. He was just a little bit irritated that's all. The man stood up and grabbed the boy by his hand. "No! Sit down and forget about what I've said."

"No, you're right. I had to think about you too." The boy whispered as he avoided eye contact, this was truly embarrassing.

"Well, you're young. I uncerstand that but it's so early in the morning and it was somehow a bit unexpected but I guess she really enjoyed you." The man muttered with a weird smile, Zuko peeked next to him as he bumped his Uncle's belly. "Uncle? Please… can you please forget about this?"

"Hmm, I'll try."

Later that day.

Iroh and his nephew were present at the tea shop; Zuko had promised his uncle to help him with preparing the tea while Mai could spend her time with the girls alone. Mai rushed to the door as someone knocked, she opened the large green door as fast as she could and stared to the three girls in surprise. "Hi, come in and it's nice you came too."

Toph crossed her arms as she entered the apartment. "They somehow forced me to come." The blind girl muttered while she closed her eyes. Suki placed her hands in her sides and stared surprised to the little girl. "What? You came with us without saying a word!"

"No, Suki. I felt you two wanted me here, how can I possibly ignore that?"

Katara rolled her eyes; this was so typical for Toph. "Thanks for the invitation." The water girl sat down on the large sofa near her friends and stared over a nervous Mai who rushed to the kitchen.

"We baked some cookies this morning, so enjoy and who wants some tea?" The girl whispered as she tried to remember her mother's posh tea parties with her friends.

Toph grabbed a cookie and relaxed in the comfortable sofa. "These are nice."

"Thanks, here is your tea." Mai whispered as she rushed away, she wanted everything perfect.

Suki smiled as she patted on the seat. "Sit down Mai, its okay." Ty Lee had told her a lot of stories about Mai, and Suki kind of liked her now. Mai sat down, she hadn't any clue how to start this, she hoped the girls enjoyed it here.

Katara stared in her cup of tea and thought about some topics to talk about, Mai didn't seem such a social girl and it wasn't easy to talk with her. "You and Zuko were friends as kids?" She asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah… I met Azula in the girl's academy and we became friends, so I met Zuko. He's her brother…"

Toph grabbed some more cookies and sighed. "Well, that's kind of cute. How was he like as a child?"

"Sweet, he loved animals but he had a hard time… Zuko had some problems in the past." Mai muttered as she stared to her hands. "Zuko always had his problems."

Katara gritted her teeth, this was a bad idea. Her eyes rushed around and observed the room fast while Mai lowered her head as the silence fell in the room. "You want to see my nail varnish?"

"Of course, we would love to!"

The girl opened her small coffin and placed it onto the table; Katara sat onto her knees and watched carefully over the different colors. There were varied tints of red, brown, purple, black and gray. It were all darker colors. "I love this purple!" The water girl whispered while Suki liked the lighter red varnish more.

"And Toph, do you prefer a color?" Mai asked slowly, she actually didn't knew if Toph ever had seen a color in her life but she couldn't ignore her because of the fact she was blind.

"What fits me?" Toph whispered as she sat near the edge of the sofa.

"I guess brown would fit you the most." Mai replied tenderly as she noticed the young girl her interest. "Okay, I'll show you girls how to polish your nails and then I'll do Toph's feet."

The two girls treated their own nails like Mai had shown them while Mai sat on her knees and gave Toph a neat pedicure. The young teenager closed her eyes and relaxed as the fire girl stroked her pencil into the brown varnish and held her breathe as she started to paint Toph's little toe.

A wide smile appeared on Toph's face as she felt the cold varnish over her neat nails. She secretly felt proud about her own body, even now without seeing herself she felt pretty. "Is it nice?" The girl whispered impatient.

Mai looked up with a tiny smile, she found this moment cute. "It's perfect Toph, it fits you very well." She replied friendly and hoped she would once have such a daughter to spend some time together.

"Thanks, it feels very fine." Toph sighed as she held her feet still, she truly felt beautiful right now like a real lady.

"May I do your hair?"

Toph opened her eyelids in surprise. "You want to do that?"

"Sure…" Mai loosened the little girl her hair and combed it nicely.

Zuko brewed three different kinds of tea on his stove in silence. Iroh had noticed his nephew hadn't spoken one single word to him since the little incident. The older man placed his green cloth onto the table with a deep sigh while he stared over the stove. Zuko didn't move his gaze away from his tea and it made Iroh nervous.

"I am curious how Mai's doing right now." He whispered and lowered his head as Zuko responds with a short uhum. Iroh grabbed one tea pot and filled some cups. "This tea smells delicious nephew."

Zuko gritted his teeth. "Stop fooling me, Uncle."

"I am not trying to tease you; I'm just worried because you're so silent."

"I was just wondering… what if I ever become a danger to the persons I love."

"Nephew…" Iroh sighed as he lowered his arms. "You're doing very well."

"What if I ever hurt her?" Zuko sat down in desperation; he somehow knew the conflict still was inside of him. There were so many unknown feelings he had and he always had to fight against them but what if he ever became tired of fighting. Zuko bit his lower lip as he thought about this morning; he never had felt such lust before. What if that was also a part of his bad side.

"You love her too much to hurt her, nephew." Iroh sat down next to his boy and understood his conflict. Zuko was somehow a danger if he became unstable but now he's on the right path.

The young Fire Lord lowered his head and didn't knew what to do. "I do love her but what if a certain feeling takes the upper hand?"

Iroh smiled widely as he became confused. "What certain feelings boy?" The man placed his hand on his nephew's knee as Zuko peeked uncomfortably towards his uncle. This moment reminded the man of the old times.

"Maybe feelings of… lust?" The young teenager whispered almost inaudible. Iroh's eyes widened in surprise and chuckled as he realized what silly question his nephew had asked him. Zuko had so much to learn. "Could that be a part of my bad side too?"

"Nephew… Every man would feel such certain feelings as your girlfriend is such a beauty as Mai."

Zuko glared up, his expression seemed so innocent. "You're sure?" His voice cracked as he asked his uncle some more advice.

"I am pretty sure. One moment you make love with passion, another moment you make love with feelings of lust and hunger for more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but still I feel sorry about what happened."

"Aw, come here." Iroh grabbed the boy with compassion, he hugged the boy firmly. "How can I be angry? You're my son."

"I don't know why but I feel guilty." Zuko rested his chin onto his Uncle's shoulder, he felt like being home again.

"You're so young and you need to learn so much. Learn to respect yourself and your emotions, Zuko. I am sure you'll heal and find yourself but it will take some years."

The boy sighed as sat back down. "Years?"

"Patience is your next battle, my boy. Much patience."

Evening.

Appa flew over Ba-Sing-Se as the young hero's tried to listen to King Kuei's speech but they have arrived too late. "Wait guys! The fireworks are starting." Suki screamed as she pointed to the first shot of colored firework. Aang smiled wide as he lowered Appa's direction, the poor animal groaned hard as he heard the heavy sounds.

The dark sky changed cheerfully by the different colors of fireworks. "Wow, the view is amazing!" Katara whispered as she peeked towards Aang with a small smile, the young boy glared back to her. Her blue eyes shone amazingly.

Sokka frowned as he noticed the strange behavior of his sister and Aang, he was sick of those two. "Sounds like the Earth King just announced the harmony restoration movement."

Aang glared over to Sokka who stared weirdly at him, the boy rushed his gaze over to a deeply concerned Zuko who didn't seem to enjoy this party at all. "Hey? New Majesty Fire Lord Zuko sir! Turn that frown upside down. It's happy time now."

"Zuko…" Aang whispered as Zuko gave no respond, the boy placed his hand onto the fire boy his shoulder and became serious as Zuko sighed deep.

"I visited my father in prison… I've meaning to ask you a favor, Aang."

"Sure, anything!"

Zuko stared serious into Aang's confused eyes and took some time before he asked his favor. The boy had thought about this for a long time and he was sure now. "If you ever see me turning into my dad, I want you to… I want you to end me."

The young friends looked up in shock, they couldn't believe their ears. Aang even choked in his breath. "What?... But Zuko I…"

"Even now, after everything that's happened, my family's legacy is still a huge part of me. That's why it's my duty to heal the scars that the Fire Nation has left on this world. But the Fire Lord's throne comes with a lot of pressures, and if I'm honest with myself… I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That's what I need you to be Aang my safety net."

"Zuko you're not like your dad! And you're my friend! How can you ever expect me to…"

"As your friend, I'm asking you… If you ever see me go bad, end me. Please… Promise me Aang."

Aang balled his fist and glared emotionally over Katara who shook her head instantly. The young Avatar sighed as he lowered his head, he couldn't disrespect Zuko. He's his friend, teacher and a member of his group. "Fine… I promise, because you're my friend."

Zuko placed his warm hand onto the young boy's shoulder as everyone stared at him in shock. "Thanks, Aang. But please, don't tell Mai about this. She worries enough about me."

The young Avatar didn't looked up; he didn't knew what he felt inside. He felt more sad then angry; he had enough of this celebration. "Come Appa, go back."

The bison landed before the Jasmine Dragon with a loud groan. Zuko jumped off and rushed towards his girlfriend who had helped his Uncle with the business. Aang descended Appa with a sad expression as he watched over the young and happy couple. Zuko seemed to be relieved out of his worries.

Iroh frowned as he walked closer towards the young avatar; he grabbed the boy by his arm. "What's going on here? My nephew acts weird and you too."

"I can't tell you, I am sorry Iroh." The boy closed his eyes as Iroh didn't release his arm and began to beg. "Please, he's the only thing I have. I want to help him but I guess he doesn't tell me everything."

"He's afraid."

Iroh widened his eyes. "Of who… of what?"

"He's afraid to become like Ozai, he asked me to be his safety net." A tear escaped out of Aang's eyes. "He asked me to end him if he ever turned into something bad." The young Avatar freed his arm and ran away.

Iroh stood alone in the darkness, it all made perfect sense at once. His nephew is preparing himself on the worst. The old man nodded his head slowly; Zuko was taking his role as a Fire Lord and as a peace maker of the world pretty serious.


	8. The accident

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_It's time to return home, Zuko and Mai say goodbye to Iroh. Uncle Iroh finds it difficult but stays strong until an accident occurs._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Mai is fifteen._

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 8: The accident.<strong>

"Uncle, we're ready to go." Zuko yelled as he placed his last suitcase onto the floor. The boy stared over the three brown suitcases and hoped he had packed everything. Mai closed her jacket with a tender smile as she noticed her boyfriend hug his old Uncle. Iroh couldn't release his son out of his hands, this week had past too damn quick.

"You can join us to the station." Zuko whispered as he noticed some tears started to form into uncle Iroh's eyes. Iroh nodded in silence as he followed the young couple outside; there hung a long silence between the three until Fire Lord Zuko smiled wide as Mai struggle with her large brown bag. "Mai, take my smaller suitcase. I'll take your heavy bag."

"Thanks, you see how handy a boyfriend can be now and then."

Iroh laughed soft as he grabbed the girl by her frail shoulder, her face flattered beautifully under the sunlight as her dark hair shone wonderful. She was breathtaking as she smiled. "It's pretty busy here." The man muttered as they neared the station of the upper ring. "Let's hurry to the ticket bar, before you'll miss your train."

Zuko grabbed Mai's hand with a wide smile as they rushed to the ticket lady. It would be a shame if they missed their special reserved train. The boy placed his passport on the ticket bar next to Mai's, the ticket lady stamped two cards and gave them as she stared to the high nobility.

Uncle followed his children in silence, saying goodbye hurt a lot if you didn't knew for how long they would be gone. Sadness overwhelmed his old heart as the train stood ready, the driver bowed as Zuko neared the rails.

"I guess it's already time to say goodbye." Iroh whispered as his hand stroke his nephew's sharp shoulders. The boy dropped his suitcases with a sigh and grabbed his Uncle tightly into his arms. "Promise to write?"

"I will Uncle, promise." The boy closed his eyes as he rested his head onto the man's strong shoulder, it felt so awkward. He truly hadn't thought he would ever leave this man and life an own life alone in the Fire Nation without his loyal Uncle Iroh.

Iroh patted his nephew's back as he noticed it was time for him to leave. "Watch yourself and take care of each other." Mai kissed the man's warm cheek while she stared at him with a tiny smile.

The two teenagers entered the train cab fast; Zuko sat on his knees before the window and waved to the lonely man as the train began to move. "We're leaving." The girl whispered as she joined the sad boy.

"I'll miss him." Zuko sighed as the image of his Uncle vanished; the boy sat down and rested his head onto the green wall while he stared to the grey ceiling. The young girl's heart filled with compassion as she stared over this image, she placed her hand onto his strong leg and stroked it lovingly.

"You won't have much time to worry about uncle; you'll get it busy."

"Yeah, maybe that's just the best option. Work hard to forget."

"Zuko… please don't act so … What was that?" The girl grabbed the green seat thight as the train drove instantly faster and made hard, weird sounds. She stared outside the window, the train was driving too fast and very high above the situation didn't seemed well, Mai grabbed Zuko by his arm as she realized something terrible was going on here.

Zuko's legs moved brutal underneath his body, the floor of the train became unstable. The train cab drove probably over his capacity. "MAI? …Mai!" The boy screamed as the train cantled over its rails. He grabbed the girl into his arms; and tried to protect her head with his strong arms.

The cab fell with a loud bang on its side, the couple held each other tightly as they rolled towards the grey ceiling. Mai closed her eyes as she realized this could be their end, she pressed her face deep into his neck as they landed onto the surface with another heavy noise.

Many pieces of iron and wood fell down onto the Fire Lord his back. The environment became dark as Mai opened her eyes again. They were surrounded with bricks which came from the old floor of the train.

"Zuko… Are you… okay?" The girl whispered out of breath, there wasn't much air and she had no space to move. She listened carefully to her lovers heartbeat and sighed with relieve as she heard it. He was alive and probably fainted; she hoped he wasn't hurt too badly.

Iroh shocked up as he heard some people scream, he had heard such heavy noise which came from nearby. The man followed the chaos towards the shopping district as he became curious. "What happened?"

"There is a train derailed."

The old man's heart skipped some beats as he heard the news. It couldn't be them; it couldn't be possible his nephew had this bad luck again. Iroh stopped at the corner of the bakery and grabbed his chest as he noticed the broken train onto the street. You couldn't call it a train anymore, the steal was ripped open. A lot of fragments laid spread over the surface.

"Zuko? Mai?" The man whispered as he wandered closer towards the wreck. "No, it isn't possible."

Mai opened her eyes as she heard Iroh scream, she never felt so relieved before. She inhaled as deep as she could and ignored the pain. "HELP!"

Iroh fell on his knees as he heard a low sound which came from underneath the debris; he removed some of the mess until he suddenly noticed a female hand as first. It rested on a green piece of fabric. Uncle stroked Mai's hand with fear, it felt cold and bruised. He tilted his head as her fingers started to move, she grabbed the man's thumb weakly. "Help…" An exhausted voice whispered from underneath the dirt.

"Hold on Mai! Everything will be alright."

Several people started to remove the heavy bricks, as they tried to help the poor teenagers. Iroh gasped as he noticed Zuko's wet hair, it was covered under blood and sweat. Iroh knew they were both badly wounded.

Mai moaned loud when they removed Zuko from her body, her ribs felt bad. She couldn't sit up on her own; luckily Uncle was there to help. The man held the girl her upper body as he lifted her out of the dark hole.

Iroh placed the girl next to his nephew and made sure she could rest her back against something stable. The young girl gasped for air as she held her chest, this all was so unexpected and a huge shock for her. "Zuko, is he alright?"

"No Mai, he doesn't seem alright." The man whispered as he watched over his nephew bloody face. Zuko was hurt again and Iroh felt this time it wasn't just bad luck; this wasn't just a random accident. His nephew could be somehow in great danger.

Mai's lips started to tremble, the flashbacks of how her lover protected her rushed through her mind. This was all her fault, she was responsible for this. "No, Zuko…" The girl whispered, Iroh turned his gaze over the deeply concerned girl. This was the first time he had seen Mai out of control. Tears streamed over her cheek as she crawled closer to the boy's body. She fell down on and placed her head slowly onto his chest, she moved her lips without speaking. It seemed like she was talking to herself.

Iroh sat down near the young pair; he had never seen so much affection from her. The man placed his hand onto her painful shoulder. "It's not your fault, Mai."

"He hadn't protected me if I responded faster; he's hurt because of me." The girl replied as she stared deadly at nothing and focused her thoughts on his fast heartbeat.

"He protected you because he loves you. That's how Zuko is, my dear! He will always protect you." Uncle whispered lovingly as she stroked her dark long hair. The girl glared up and knew this man was right, this was her Zuko. The boy who always will fight no matter how hard the circumstances seemed, Mai had to take an example. She had to make Zuko proud.

The wounded girl held Iroh tightly as she tried to stand up. "WE NEED A DOCTER, PLEASE! HELP US!" The man stared with surprise at his daughter-in-law and knew he had to help her.

"Please, help us!"

A Lady stared in shock to the chaos; she dropped her shopping bags and ran as fast as she could to warn a doctor and the Dai Li. They could help these poor people.

Zuko opened one eye slowly as he heard the turmoil near his body, the sunlight seemed too much. It stabbed inside of his brain, he felt sick right now. The boy squeezed his eyes as the pressure raised in his head. Mai fell back on her knees while Iroh stood nailed onto the floor. He was worried to know what really was going on here.

"Zuko? Sweety… Are you okay?" The girl whispered soft near his bruised face.

"Mai, you're alive."

Mai placed her cheek next to his and closed her both eyes. "Yes, because of you." Iroh placed his shivering hand onto the boy's chest and felt relieved to hear his nephew's voice.

"Uncle? You're here too?"

"Yes, my nephew. I see the doctor is on his way, stay calm."

The doctor drove his cart with two ostrich horses; he stopped the ambulance near the wounded couple and worked fast to bring them over to the nearest hospital. "My crown?" Zuko muttered weak as the doctor and his assistant placed the boy onto a stretcher.

One Dai Li agent lowered his head. "We'll take care of that, Fire Lord Zuko. King Kuei will be informed about this accident." Iroh bowed fast before he entered the ambulance.

The doctor drove away while the Dai Li took care of the wreck. Iroh peeked outside the small window with a frown; he couldn't understand how such accident could ever happen in Ba-Sing-Se. His thoughts went out to a personal attack onto the Fire Lord himself but for what? Iroh hadn't a clue.

He could only guess, and the only thought he had were Fire Nation members who supported the old regime but how could they ever enter Ba-Sing-Se so easily? Iroh lowered his head, maybe he this was just all a matter of bad luck.

Hospital.

The young Fire Lord opened his eyes with a small gasp as he wakened out of the anesthesia, he moved his gaze over Mai's bed. The girl was in a deep sleep, Zuko relaxed his shoulders as he noticed the light outside the window seemed to dim.

He placed his painful head back onto his pillow while he moved his hand slowly towards his face, he had a bandage again. Iroh stood up from his chair and wandered closer towards his nephew's bed. "Pain?"

"My head but how's she?" The boy whispered with closed eyes.

"You've a concussion and various head wounds. The doctor has sewed your wounds, Mai has broken some ribs but she's doing fine. It could have been much worse if you didn't protect her."

Iroh stroked his nephew's arm when he noticed the conflict onto Zuko's face. He was probably relieved because of the fact that Mai survived but he seemed stuck with his thoughts or emotions and Iroh had the idea he knew about what his nephew worried about. The accident itself was truly weird, and Iroh hoped the Dai Li would give them some answers.

"Have you… have you noticed something strange during the travel?" the older man whispered as he observed the windows, the sun was going under already. Iroh stood up to close the curtains; he didn't trust anyone right now.

Zuko blinked his painful eyes, his mind was so confused but he couldn't remember anything strange. Everything seemed so fine. "No… I can't remember anything."

"I'll better ask Mai as she wakes, she'll probably remember more." Iroh sat down between the separate beds, the young girl whispered constantly in her sleep, it made Iroh smile. "Does she always do that?"

"Sometimes, it depends on what happened the day before. She's more active at night as something unexpected had happened in the day."

"That sounds weird, I actually never heard of it before."

"Well it…" Zuko raised his head from his pillow as someone knocked at his door; it was King Kuei with two of his Dai Li agents.

"Am I interrupting?"

Iroh stood up from his tiny chair and bowed. "No, of course not. Welcome."

"I want to apology for this terrible accident, something like that never happens in a city like Ba-Sing-Se and it's such a shame it happened here today in the presence of you, Fire Lord Zuko." King Kuei lowered his head, he felt deeply ashamed.

"Accidents happen all the time." Zuko whispered in pain as Iroh glared over him with proud.

Kuei took some steps closer towards Fire Lord Zuko's bedside and handed him his crown. "We're so sorry; your crown is the only thing we could safe. Your uniform and other personal belongings are seriously damaged, I am afraid none of it are usable."

The young boy stroked the golden diadem with sadness, all his souvenirs were lost and most sadly his father's uniform. "I am grateful for your concern and help."

"Is there more information about the circumstances of the accident?"

The Dai Li agent took a step closer. "A control error." Iroh nodded with a smile, he didn't believe this nonsense. His feelings told him something different. The man waited patiently until the visitors left Zuko's room and moved closer towards his nephew.

"I want you to take a guard."

Zuko widened his eyes. "What?"

"I don't trust this, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"But Uncle? You've heard them! It's just some bad luck, this isn't the first time."

Iroh grabbed the boy his hand. "Nephew my feelings tells me this is much more then bad luck, I want you to be safe. Take a guard! You're Fire Lord after all."

The young Lord rested back onto his bed and closed his eyes, hopefully there wouldn't happen more of such weird accidents. He already had the shock of his life.


	9. Poor selfcontrol

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Zuko prepares to return home with the Air ship, Iroh starts to worry about his nephew's behavior. The young teenager can't handle his jealousy._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Mai is fifteen._

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 9: Poor self-control.<strong>

The night passed by so slowly, Mai sighed deep for the last time as Zuko banged his fist against the night table. He seemed to have a long and tiring nightmare during their first night at the hospital.

Mai crawled out of her bed; she couldn't ignore this any longer. The young girl stroked Zuko's neck tenderly as she tried to calm him down. It seemed to work, the boy frowned in his sleep and balled his fists.

She lay closely against him while she pressed her face against his shoulders. Mai ignored the stabbing pain in her chest; these moments were precious to her. She smiled warmly as the boy took a deep breath and slept further.

The time past faster as the young couple found the time to rest. Iroh opened the door of his nephew's room and opened his mouth in surprise as he noticed the young pair in each other's arms. The man walked closer towards the window to open the white curtains, a small bundle of light enters the hospital room.

Zuko rubbed his eyes as it began to irritate, Mai moaned slowly as she relaxed her cheek onto her boyfriend's warm chest. "Good morning, did you have had a good night rest? Sleeping with two in such a small bed doesn't seem such a great idea when you're both in pain."

The boy yawned as he placed his hand on Mai's shoulder. "I didn't knew she had sneaked into bed."

"Hmm, you had one of your bad dreams again?" Iroh asked as he raised a brow, he knew his nephew to well. Mai wouldn't torture herself to sleep in such a small place with broken ribs without a good reason. Zuko stared at the white ceiling; his Uncle was so damn smart. He pressed his lips closely together while the old man held his laugh as he noticed his nephew's serious expression. He knew his nephew would ignore him but luckily he had another message for Zuko. "King Kuei has sent a telegram to the Fire Nation, your soldiers will come today by Air Ship and guide you both home."

"That's great news, will you stay here today or are you needed in the Jasmine Dragon?"

"My assistant can handle it alone; I'll enjoy our last day here together. Oh, and a Dai Li agent has brought your bags with belongings, so you can watch the damage yourselves."

Zuko sighed deep without thinking about Mai; the young girl removed her head from his chest and rested it onto his pillow. Her eyes opened slowly but she was still groggy from sleep. "What's going on?"

"We can return home today." The boy whispered as he rolled onto his side. He placed his head closer towards the pillow and kissed her cheek softly while he placed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's fast." Mai yawned as she spoke; joining her lover in his bed was a bad idea after all. She felt broken, her body felt more painful than yesterday. She didn't like to admit but she had hoped on some more time to recover before they would travel back home. She knew what was waiting on them there, a lot of work for Zuko and a lot of complains from her mother. Here, she could enjoy some intimate time with the boy she loved but once back home everything would be over soon.

"Yeah but we're needed there. There is a lot of work that's waiting on us." The young Fire Lord knew about what he was talking about, he had a lot of appointments with industrialists who would explain their new ideas about renew the Fire Nation's economy. And he had to talk with all his ministers and advisors about the harmony restoration movement, and announce it to the Fire Nation itself.

Mai shook her head with a grin. "You're such a workaholic, can you spent one day without thinking about it?"

"Mai? This all is pretty serious, how can I forget about my duties?"

Iroh crossed his arms and frowned, his nephew was so obsessed by perfection without he even knew. At that point he was the son of his father, a true perfectionist. The man glared up at a young nurse who knocked softly at the door. "Doctor Xing is here to examine your ribs before you'll leave, Lady Mai."

The young doctor entered the room with an arrogant smile, he stared at Mai while he nodded hello. "Good morning Lady, I am here to take a look of your ribs. Would you please stand up and undress your upper body."

Mai frowned as she stood up slowly; she found it weird to undress before three men. The girl pulled her shirt over her head with some hesitation; Iroh's gaze slipped towards the young beauty, her body was so slender, so sexy for a fifteen year old. Her breasts didn't seem too big but the cup fitted her body perfectly, such as her skin color awake some men's fantasy. The light color was beautiful compared with her shinny hair and sensual red lips.

Doctor Xing stroke his hands over her sides and took his time, Zuko gritted his teeth. His heart beat faster and faster, he couldn't keep his eyes of Xing's hands which enjoyed touching his girlfriend.

Iroh widened his eyes as he noticed Zuko's eyes; his gaze had changed so quickly. It was filled with angriness, aggression and hate. The man knew his boy had a hard time to control his balance but it troubled him to see the boy's temper could change so quickly, even now after everything.

Zuko didn't remove his gaze from the traitor; he couldn't understand why Mai allowed this. This dude seemed handsome, charming, undamaged, everything Zuko never could be. What had happened here while he was asleep? The boy didn't knew, maybe they had met each other and perhaps she liked him she's deffinatly ashamed now because of the fact Zuko had caught them.

He didn't knew for sure, his brain and heart became so confused at once, it felt so hurt but he knew one thing for sure. Mai was HIS girlfriend! "It takes long before you can feel if her ribs are doing fine?"

Mai lowered her head, she knew Zuko could be a jealous jerk at times but this was not the moment. She finally trusted him and hoped he could trust her too. The girl dressed herself fast before she walked back towards her bed; she sat down and stared outside the window in a painfull silence.

"Lady Mai,… I wasn't ready with…"

"You're ready, she's doing fine." The boy snarled with crossed arms, Xing bowed his head as he understood he wasn't welcome any longer.

Iroh stared at the ground in silence; he didn't want to be a part of this conflict. Mai seemed furious while his nephew was rather jealous, he didn't want to be a part of their fight.

"Thanks a lot! I am not a child any more; I don't need your help."

"Huh, help? He … he touched you!" The young Fire Lord screamed angry, he didn't understood Mai right now.

The girl frowned with a smirk. "He's a doctor, they examine wounds… Zuko don't act so stupid!"

"You're MY girlfriend! Or wait? Huh,… you liked him, didn't you?"

The young girl turned her head in disbelieve. "How can you say something like that? Argh… I've enough of you ok! You know what… return home without me, I am not going with you!" Mai slammed the door as she rushed outside; she had never felt so angry before.

Iroh raised his gaze with disappointment, how could his nephew be so childish? "Girls are not owned by their boyfriends, they're your friend out of free will and they have the right to ran away whenever they want to."

"Like mother?" The boy whispered with a calm tone; his uncle had touched his most sensitive string.

"Your father owned your mother as an object; she would have left him if he didn't banish her. Don't make the same mistakes, my boy."

"I don't know why I said that…"

"Jealousy, fear, uncertainty, those properties seems to wake your imbalance and bad side Zuko. I told you, patience and calmness will bring you in complete balance but I'll take many years!"

Zuko sighed deep as he closed his eyes. "Stress, you forgot stress… I know Uncle; I reacted too hard and too fast. Mai would never lie to me." The boy stood up, he felt so stupid right now.

"Ask forgiveness and apology to her, she needs your comfort right now." Uncle held the boy by his shoulder as he stared deep into his eyes, the normal Zuko seemed back. Luckily this time he didn't gave it a chance to take the upper hand.

Mai rested her chin onto her fists as she observed the small garden of the hospital, the brown tiles felt cold underneath her body. Today was really stupid, everything seemed ruined. The girl sighed deep as she thought about what she had said, she was maybe wrong.

"Mai? Hi, can I join you please?" Zuko whispered as he stared at the back of her body, the girl didn't turn around.

"Aw, not afraid I'm here waiting on someone else? Or are you angry I didn't ask your permission to sit outside on my own?"

Zuko sighed as he sat down. "I did not mean it like that, please listen to me. I was jealous because I don't want to lose you. You're the only thing I have and I love you."

"I know… but I'll no longer accept such behavior from you Zuko. I'm not your apron…"

"I am so sorry…" Zuko whispered as he grabbed Mai into his arms. "I will try to change."


	10. The new Fire Nation

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Fire Lord Zuko has returned to the Fire Nation, he prepares on the different meetings with his ministers. They make plans to create a new and younger Fire Nation. Mai hears some bad news from her father; there are rumors about treacherous plans against Fire Lord Zuko. The girl warns her boyfriend._

_Zuko is sixteen,  
>Kisho (an oc) is forty-five,<br>Mai is fifteen,  
>Saiko is thirty-two,<br>Takehiko_ _is forty-four._

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 10: The new Fire Nation.<strong>

The sun stood low above its horizon, the colors started to become a little bit darker by the day. You could see the winter season had started to approach the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko on the other hand didn't really seem to realize, his mind hadn't enough time to think about such trivia.

The boy removed his bandage while he stared outside his large beautiful windows. Some of the red curtains had a beautiful orange shine, it freshened his room but he didn't really care. He kept thinking about his last journey to Ba-Sing-Se; the terrible accident, the nasty gossips, the problems with his personalities, the feud with Mai. It was all so fierce and the teenager couldn't understand why he always went beyond his confines.

"Sir? Is it wise to remove your bandage so early? Do you need any help with that?" Servant Kisho whispered with a small frown as he noticed the young teenager removed his bloody bandage. Zuko did not seem ready to work, but Kisho knew his Lord. This man was even more stubborn then than his predecessor, Ozai.

Zuko looked down into kisho's eyes; the man's expression seemed worried. "No, thanks Kisho but I can't start a meeting with such a dirty bandage. You know what they will say, Kisho… I hate gossips!"

"Then we'll have to find an alternative, sir. I'll better ask the family doctor to visit you before the meetings will start." Kisho replied with a tiny smile as he took some steps backwards.

The dirty bandage fell down into the washing bowl, the water colored red. Zuko's face froze as he instantly thought about the train accident of two days ago; everything could have turn out much worse. Fire Lord Zuko tried to move but he couldn't, he didn't understood what was going on with him. Kisho's mouth opened slightly as he stared over his Lord's strange behavior, he had to take his responsibilities and help his higher.

He knew a shock could cause a human a lot of stress and some emotional problems but Zuko was the Fire Lord and Kisho was responsible for him since he's still an under aged boy. "Sir, wouldn't it be a good idea to hire a personal guard?"

Zuko raised his gaze as his thoughts became disturbed. "I am doing fine, there's no need to worry." The boy whispered with a more cracking voice. He had to do fine; he couldn't do childish right now. He was the Fire Lord and responsible for thousands of people who supported him.

Kisho bowed his head, it was better for him to leave. The young Fire Lord lowered his head, he was sure he was doing the right thing right now. The Fire Nation was at a critique point, he had to fight for his country. This Nation had to grow, it needed stability and Zuko only could restore this nation as he worked hard and gave it all.

Everyone believed in this young man's dreams, his Uncle, Mai, the ministers, his staff and most of his inhabitants stood behind Zuko's decisions. The thoughts of failing brought a lot of pressure onto the sixteen year old Fire Lord's shoulders.

All the twelve Ministers waited inside the old war room which is now renamed as the Royal meeting room, Zuko rushed through the corridors in silence. His old Prince armor made him uncomfortable; he had nothing to wear except for this until his new uniform was ready. The old men stood up as the boy entered, the black and golden armor felt strange to them but at least there Fire Lord was present and this means a lot when you knew he was badly hurt.

"We'll start where we've stopped two weeks ago, the old weapons industry. I've received some industrials who seem interested to buy the ground and they want to renew some of the old fabrics."

An old Minister of economy widened his eyes, he seemed interesting. "That sounds very promising! What their his plans?"

"Iron forges, they'll create new trains and rails for domestically and they've some plans to work with new and young inventors."

"Sounds like you've plans to create a totally new Fire Nation?"

Zuko nodded slowly, this was indeed his plan. "Our Nation needs a very strong and new economy; we need to renew its system since the war has destroyed its health. We became old and we've neglect the good health of our economies. Our own people became tired and depressed of the pressure from our old regime."

"I guess, I understand where you're going." A middle aged minister, who's responsible for agriculture, heard something good in this theory. Fire Lord Zuko was young but a true idealist. "Now this war is over, we can't count onto our foreign mining and taxes. We have to think ahead and make money out of new projects which are unique. So, the Fire Nation stands out above all the others with something more positive."

"Exactly! That's what I had in mind." Fire Lord Zuko replied fast with a wide smile as all the elderly applauded.

Mai's house.

Saiko placed her porcelain cup onto her perfectly decorated table as she heard footsteps which descended the dark brown stairs. "I guess she's awake." The woman whispered to her husband who sat on the other side of the table. The man gave his wife a tiny smile before he concentrated at the door.

"Good morning, dear. Have you slept well? Not too much pain I hope?" Takehiko whispered tenderly as he glared over his beautiful daughter. Mai became such a real Lady, it broke his heart to see how fast children grew but she was still his little girl.

Mai groaned as she sat down next the smiling man and held her chest tightly into her arms. The travel had been long and tiring but it was gladly over now. "I've had better nights then this I guess but I'm doing fine."

"How was Ba-Sing-Se? I was so curious to hear your stories but I didn't want to bother you last night with all my questions, you seemed so tired."

"Saiko? Please give her some time to…"

Mai sighed as she grabbed her father's arm. "Its' okay dad, Ba-Sing-Se is truly worthy to visit and I enjoyed it there."

Saiko sipped from her tea; her daughter's answer was so typical and vague. Mai always seemed to avoid a talk with her but Saiko truly wanted to know every single detail. "Have you met the Earth King?"

"No, Mom. Zuko and his friends were invited, not me…" The young girl got irritated as her mother rolled her eyes. "Mom? I am no part of their team!"

"Become a part of it!" How can you ignore such a chance? The Earth King!"

Takehiko frowned as he noticed his daughter's troubled expression and his wife's angriness, he himself hadn't an opinion about this but well maybe they were both right. "Saiko, she's so young…."

"Well maybe there is still a chance for you when you become a Fire Lady?"

"Mom? Please! Stop acting like this, I am home for a few hours and you're already so annoying." Mai replied a bit louder as she stood up, she had enough of this already. The young Lady walked outside and sat down on a light brown wooden bench.

She rested her cheek onto her hand as she listened silently at the little birds, she sometimes wished she could be as free as those little creatures but she knew it would never happen. She was stuck here with her mother, the monster.

"Can I join you, dear?" Mai's father whispered, and sat down as he noticed a small nod. "Tell me Mai, what happened. No, tell me what really happened in Ba-Sing-Se. Why are you in such pain?"

"Finally, someone seems to be interested about that."

"Me and your mother love you but mother can be a bit harsh on you. You know how she is like, but truly. I want to know what happened."

Mai lowered her head and stared at the small mushrooms. "A train accident, our cab fell of the rails. We don't know why or what the circumstances are."

"I thought it was something like that, Mai listen to me carefully. I've received some letters from old soldiers who're still in Omashu. There are some rebels who hate Fire Lord Zuko. Dear, I am afraid this accident isn't coincidence."

The young girl's eyes filled with emotion. "They want to hurt him?"

"I am afraid they will, but please Mai watch yourself. The future seems very dark, be careful." The man whispered as he held her hand, he knew there would come a very rough time now this hundred long year war was over and the population was divided. Zuko and Mai were so young and so naïve; they had a lot to learn about life.

Mai's mind started to spin; they did not know what they might expect but if the train accident was an attack. Then this was very disturbing, Zuko wasn't safe any longer. "Father, if you receive more information. Will you inform me?"

"Sure, sweetie. I will do my best."

The Royal Palace.

The ministers left the meeting room with a very good mood; they had made a lot of progress today. Mai peeked from behind one of the dark pillars and stared over the elderly who passed through the long corridors, she heard some positive conversation about Zuko. It warmed her heart to hear how much those men respected her boyfriend.

The young Lady wandered slowly towards the large meeting room as she was sure everyone had left it. Mai opened the curtains in silence and glared silently over the young boy who sat down onto the world map. He seemed to take some time to relax. "Hi, am I disturbing you?"

Zuko looked up in surprise; he hadn't expected Mai so early. "No, I took some time to rest before I start another meeting with the staff. I have a headache."

"The doctor had told us you weren't ready to work." Mai whispered tenderly as she took some steps forwards. The young Lord shrugged with a tiny smile. "I really couldn't postpone these meetings, Mai. The Fire Nation needs me."

"Aw Zuko, you are so conscientiously. It is even cute to see you like that." The girl chuckled as she placed her arms around his neck; the boy rested the back of his head against her painful shoulder. "Boy, I have some bad news." She whispered in his little ear, Zuko had the right to knew it.

The young teenager's heart stopped some beats; this tone of Mai gave some shivers. "What's wrong?"

Mai frowned as she turned her face towards Zuko's; the girl stared into his eyes and noticed shock in his gaze. "Father received letters from old soldiers out of the Earth Kingdom; they've warned him about new rebels who're against you. Father guess the accident in Ba-Sing-Se is more like an attack."

"Against my persona? Huh, Mai… those are rumors."

"Rumors which could make sense, I'm worried Zuko! What if they enter the Fire Nation and try it again? What if they hurt you?"

Zuko faked a smile, he knew Mai was right. His feeling told him she was right but he had to stay strong. "There is no need to worry, Mai." The boy grabbed her hands. "Everything will be fine, I promise you that."

The young girl frowned, she wasn't sure about this. She knew one thing for sure; she would keep an eye on him and protect him when he needed her.


	11. A sad day

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Fire Lord Zuko visits the weapon industry, and gives one of his famous speeches. The Fire Lord becomes under attack, his followers are in shock. _

_Zuko is sixteen,  
>Mai is fifteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 11: A sad day.<strong>

The old weapon industry had a rich history; the large area was filled with a lot of factories which created armors, weapons, and parts for vehicles. The old industry area was one of the first parks made ninety-four years ago; all the factories were in serve for the huge war of Fire Lord Sozin. But those factories weren't used a lot since Fire Lord Ozai had built new weapon industries five years ago, the large area became neglected and forgotten.

Zuko glared over the old ruins, the ground was truly interesting to start new projects on, but the buildings had to change. Luckily for him, this wasn't his work. The three rich industrialists had bought the ground and the buildings. It provided good money for the treasury; Fire Lord Zuko had done a very nice job on this one. He hoped those men's dreams would grow smoothly.

The boy walked further onto the large courtyard as the three men followed him. "It was nice to do business with you, Sir." The youngest man replied as he glared over a small crowd of people, they seemed neighbors. The people stared curious over their Lord, they hadn't a clue what was going on here.

"Fully mutual." Zuko turned his head and gave the men a tiny smile before he raised his hand at his people. "People of the Fire Nation, welcome your new neighbors. Those honorable men will give this old industry a new life which I am sure it will bring a lot of benefits. Those men will create new jobs for everyone."

The crowd cheered pleasant; finally something happened with those old ruins. Job security was something they desperately needed here. Zuko smiled wide as he noticed the happiness on everyone's face, he loved this part of his job. The boy turned around as he waved again, he glared at the industrialists and wanted to ask them something as he suddenly fell hard onto his both knees.

He gritted his teeth as he felt a harsh pain into his left shoulder; the boy blinked his eyes and noticed one of the Royal guards who ran into his direction. All the people screamed loudly, there expression seemed so terrified.

Zuko screamed loud as a second arrow pierced his leg, everything happened so slowly. The guard pushed the boy onto the ground as he made a shield above his Lord.

The crowd had disappeared as the other two guards rushed into the nearby woods. Zuko's mind didn't realized what had just happened, everything seemed so confusing. He rested onto his belly while he groaned hardly. "We will keep you safe my Lord."

The Royal guard supported his higher and brought him inside one of the old buildings. Zuko sat down, he breathed fast as his guard broke the first arrow. It hurt a lot now he realized what had happened. "I hope they'll find that bastard."

"I hope so Sir." The man whispered as he observed the area. "I truly hope they do."

The palace.

Mai slammed the door as she ran fast through the long corridors. A servant had told her what had happened and she knew Zuko wasn't safe any longer. The girl gritted her teeth as she thought about his stubbornness, why didn't he listened to her.

The door of Zuko's bedroom opened fast, the family doctor looked up in shock. "I am so sorry. It's just me, Mai." The man exhaled as he noticed the girl.

"I've nursed his wounds, he's badly hurt… again. I hope it will not get infected this time." The family doctor replied as he closed his large black bag. "I'll visit you later this day, rest and keep your wounds clean. Good luck!"

Zuko gave the man a tiny smile, he was happy the painkillers already did their work. "Thanks for your time."

"It's a pleasure…, Goodbye Lady Mai."

The young girl bowed grateful before the man and shook her head angrily towards Zuko. "What did I told you yesterday? Father was right; you're in danger, Zuko!"

"Mai…, I am doing fine."

"You're always doing fine, look at you…" Mai's lips started to shiver, she felt angry and shocked at the same time. "Two attacks in one week? You could have died."

"Sweetie, please…" The boy raised his hand out but Mai slapped it. He understood her, she was right. This became out of control but he was save now and he's still alive.

"How can you possibly accept this as normal. I love you; I don't want to lose you. Zuko, I don't want to see you in such pain any longer. Please? Take a personal guard."

Zuko rested his head onto his pillow and knew he had to accept this; he had to do it for Uncle and his girlfriend. "I will, I promise. Come here and please don't be angry."

"I am not angry at you; I start to worry about you." The girl muttered as she lay down and rested her cheek onto his chest. It felt good to feel him, to know he was doing fine. She had no idea what to do when he was gone.

The young boy stroke her shoulders as he closed his eyes, it was time to take some responsibilities, Mai was also in danger since she's his girlfriend. She hadn't to suffer because of him and Zuko knew he wouldn't survive it as something happened to her. "I guess it's better to stay inside for a while. Mai when you visit me, I want you to ask security."

"Okay, but for how long?" The girl asked with an awful expression, this situation felt so bad.

"I hope it will be over soon..."

Mai sighed as she pressed her face into his warm shirt, she felt safe in his strong arms. She knew the future would bring stress onto their relationship but this made her really worried, the fear of losing your loved one hurt a lot but hopefully Zuko was right and everything would be over soon.


	12. Old times

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Uncle visits his nephew; he wants a serious talk with him._

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 12: Old times.<strong>

Five days were passed since the last terrible attack on Fire Lord Zuko's life. The sixteen year old boy closed his heavy book while he yawned loudly; he felt exhausted. The long hours of studying, preparing and worrying, had a heavy weight on his mind.

Being locked up in his lonely bedroom was pretty boring for an overactive boy like Zuko, luckily he had a lot of work to do as a Lord, and this kept his mind busy while his wounds healed too damn slow.

Zuko fell backwards and rested his head onto his soft pillow as his eyelids slipped away and lost the control of his thoughts. Even now he had the chance to rest for a few days', he didn't allow himself too. Resting was a waste of time now the Fire Nation needed him so badly, he had to go on, but his eyes couldn't remain to stay open. His chest felt so heavy; maybe he could better rest his eyes for some seconds.

His brown book fell down onto the ground with a soft noise; the tiredness had won this time. Zuko breathed soft as his thoughts traveled to dreamland, his mind was too exhausted, and it was already awake for more than eighteen hours.

Iroh rushed through the corridor of his nephew's sleeping accommodation, his heart beat fast as he thought about the letter his nephew had wrote to him. Uncle knew Zuko was in danger from the very start but he hadn't this in mind. Assassins, criminal gangs, terrorists or rebels. Iroh hadn't a clue who they were but they would pay if they came into his hands.

The man stopped nearby Zuko's bedroom as he stared over the five guards with a small frown; luckily his nephew had asked some security. Iroh glared between the men their shoulders inside the boy's room. "Is he doing well?"

One of the men took Iroh by his arm and walked away from the door; he moved his mouth closer towards Iroh's ear and started to whisper. "Lord Zuko is asleep right now, but the circumstances seem very alarming. We received reports from abroad which are very grave, Sir. This is already the second attempt on Lord Zuko's live in one week time. We need to be careful."

"Do you have any idea who is behind this?"

The guard sighed as he lowered his gaze, this seemed bad. Iroh knew this wasn't a good sign. "No, Sir but our people are busy with finding out."

"Can I've a word with him?" Iroh asked with pain in his voice, his nephew didn't deserve this at all.

The man walked silently into the large room and stared worried over Zuko's bed. The boy lay on his back, his arm had fallen down. His hand rested onto the book which was named "The Fire Nation Colonies." It warmed Iroh's heart to see his boy asleep, his child became so mature.

A tiny smile appeared on the man's face as he noticed the first little hairs above his nephew's lip had started to grow. Zuko was certainly no longer a child but still he was Iroh's little boy.

Uncle bends through his knees as he gently placed his son's hand back onto his chest. Zuko's eyes blinked as he felt the unexpected touch. It took some time before he realized what was happening; the boy grabbed his shoulder as he tried to sit up. His left arm felt so stiff such as his left thigh. Uncle helped his nephew, and placed some pillows behind his back. So the boy could relax against them.

Iroh chuckled as he sat down onto the tiny chair which stood next to Zuko's bed. "Just like the old times. I can tell you my nephew, I somehow missed this."

"What? Me getting hurt and you nursing me? You've nursed me like a thousand times… I am always the one who's getting into serious trouble." Zuko muttered, he felt angry with himself. He didn't understood why he always got himself into such conflicts, attacks or fights. He didn't want that at all but now he felt truly helpless, and that felt even worse. He couldn't defend himself against those unknown individuals who wanted to kill him.

"This time my nephew, you aren't the cause of this. I am proud to see you've learned so much out of the past three years but it's sad others want to cause you this pain." Iroh lowered his head. "I need to be honest with you, Zuko. It seems some group of people wants to get rid of you but their reasons seem rather unclear."

"Argh… they all hate me…" The teenager crossed his arms in more anger, his cheeks seemed so tensed. Zuko felt rather unsure about this, this case seemed so hopeless. How could he be a good Fire Lord when nobody respected him.

Iroh grinned while he placed his firm hand onto the boy's shoulder, the young kid felt so warm underneath his hand. "Zuko, I guess it isn't something personally against you as a person but perhaps they have a problem with some decisions you've made as a Fire Lord."

"But… how can I please everyone?" Zuko asked innocent as he glared into Iroh's eyes, he truly wanted to please all of his people.

"I am afraid you can't, my boy. The only fact which matters is; you're their higher. They need to respect your decisions. As a General I made my rules, it didn't matter what my crew's opinions were. They had to follow my example because I was their higher. I as a General had to follow the Fire Lord's word and wishes because he was my higher." Iroh smiled as he spoke, this was how the regime worked.

The young Fire Lord blinked his eyes as he thought about his Uncle's wise words, this sounds so easy but the reality seemed so different. Zuko felt like he had to fight every day for the respect of everyone because of his young age. "Did… did someone ever attacked Dad when he started? I mean, Azula and I were so protected when father began his career. I have no idea how it was then?"

"I am sorry Zuko… I was in Ba-Sing-Se, and your father and I hadn't really a good bound with each other. We never talked with each other about that, I… I can't tell you."

Zuko sighed deep as he glared at his hands. "If only there was a possibility that I could ask him some advice but I guess he doesn't want to see me."

Iroh knew his brother had all the knowledge that Zuko needed right now but he didn't trust Ozai alone with his son. "Maybe at some day your father will change. I hope he does for you, because I know how important family is for you."

"I'm afraid he never will, I…I visited him about a month ago. And… He doesn't seem different at all."

Uncle placed his second hand at his nephew's chest, while he forced the boy to look at him. Zuko slowly removed his gaze and knew this wasn't a good idea at all. His Uncle hated his father; he had better kept this as a secret. "You've visit Ozai in prison? Why?"

"To ask him where mother is…. Stop… stop worrying about me... I know how father is and … he didn't tell me where she is okay! So, I won't visit him again."

"And your sister?"

Zuko's expression turned sad, his gaze became so much softer. "She had written some letters together with a nurse. She's doing fine there; Mai and I have written her back. We can visit her within three months. I am truly curious to see how she's doing there, I hope she didn't lie to us and she's really doing fine."

"She needed some time to find rest and peace; hopefully she'll recover there. I'm pretty sure she'll find her own way but it will also take some years."

"I guess you're right." Zuko whispered as he stared into his uncle's tender eyes, uncle was mostly right about everything. The teenage boy relaxed his shoulders; it felt great to have Uncle Iroh at his side right now. He felt protected even though he would never admit it.


	13. Babysitters

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Zuko recovers at home with the nice presence of his new little friend. _

_Iroh is sixty-five,  
>Zuko is sixteen,<br>Mai is fifteen,  
>Tom-Tom is two.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 13: Baby-sitters.<strong>

The young child observed the funny face of his new best friend with a wide smile. He couldn't temper his desire to touch that weird red mark, the toddler stretched his tiny arms as he tried to reach Zuko's large scar. Mai rushed forwards and grabbed her little brother from the boy his chest. "No Tom-Tom. It's not neat to touch someone like that."

"Hey? It's okay; he's only three years old. Let him try, Mai. It's cute." The young Fire Lord whispered with a tiny smile, he loved curious kids like Mai's brother. He was fond of this boy's spontaneity and innocence.

Tom-Tom moaned as he crawled fast over Zuko's muscular chest, his tiny hand stroke slowly over his friend's crude cheek. The crazy feeling made him chuckle, the boy fell back on his buttocks and stared friendly into Zuko's eyes. Zuko's heart warmed when he noticed Tom-Tom's positive reaction, he felt rather relieved now he knew how little kids react on such scars.

"Does it tickles?" The boy chuckled back as he held his new brother closely into his strong arms. It felt great to hold such a child into your own two arms.

The young toddler laughed loud as he rested his tiny head onto Zuko's chest. "Hihi, its funny!" this image surprised Uncle Iroh who had just entered his nephew's bedroom. The man placed his hands into his sides and grinned.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise? Mai, my nephew and a little boy."

"He… he's my younger brother Tom-Tom." Mai stroke her brother's black hair while she spoke. "My parents are visiting some of our family members in the Ember Islands, and they asked me to take care of him for a few days."

"Ah… That sounds very nice!" Iroh walked closer, his heart warmed as he noticed the love between the young toddler and his nephew. Tom-Tom really seemed to like Zuko and surprisingly, Zuko liked this child's company too. "So, hello Tom-Tom. I see you enjoy your time together with your big sister."

The young boy looked up, his eyes blinked. He had some similarities with his sister. His dark shiny hair, his pale skin, his eyes, he was certainly Mai's little baby brother. "… Mai!"

"Yes, Mai is your sister. Huh, isn't he a cutie?" A slight silence fell in the room. Zuko stared shyly in Mai's eyes, this moments felt rather weird. There was something, a sort of feeling which touched his most sensitive string. Mai stared dreamy over her boyfriend; he had everything to be the perfect father for their children.

Tom-Tom opened his tiny mouth as he glared at Zuko's face; he didn't understood what was going on here. "Zuzu? I want to play."

"Argh, its ZuKO. Not Zuzu…' The young male frowned with slight annoyance. "Hey… don't give me such a nasty grin. You're just as annoying as my little sister!"

"I want to play Zuzu." The young boy dropped his head with a tiny laugh on the Fire Lord's muscled chest. As young as he seemed, he loved to tease people and his sister knew that fact as no one else. Tom-Tom could be a real brat at times.

Zuko placed his warm hand tenderly onto his brother's back of his head and groaned softly as he placed his left foot onto the floor. "What do you think you're doing?" The young girl snarled as her boyfriend moved slowly out of his bed. "The doctor told you to stay in bed to let your wounds heal properly."

"Mai… please. It's only for a couple of minutes." The boy sighed as he sat down; his lover gave him one of her warning sign with her fingers. He knew he couldn't continue this, otherwise they would get a fight and this wasn't worth it. "I wanted to do Tom-Tom a small favor."

"You can play with him in bed." Mai whispered as she stood up. "Wait here, I'll go and get some of his toys."

Iroh held his laugh as Mai left his nephew's room. "That's quite a girl you have, she's strict, consequent and she seem to temper your stubbornness. A perfect match, my nephew." His young nephew stared neutral into his face, he knew his uncle was right about that fact but he didn't like to hear it.

"Beware my nephew; you are also a good match for her. Huh? You pull her out of her isolation with your idealistic personality and your fanatical nature awakens her out of her quiet dullness. I'm sure she lives in a new world full of personal adventures with you and she's freed out of her boredom." The old man whispered serious. "I'm sure she will become a perfect Fire Lady who will always stay at your side, no matter what happens. She'll always be there to help you, but of course she needs her time to grow."

"Yeah, I guess she is but still we slowly take our time to grow. I don't want her to feel obliged or something, I mean I don't want her to get married with a function. She has to decide what she wants out of our future."

Uncle nodded with crossed arm. "That sounds very noble. Most of the men who sat on your throne determined their wife's future themselves. It's nice to hear you give Mai some freedom to choose."

His young nephew smirked as he rolled his eyes with joy. "Yeah… but even if I should try to dominate her or her future she wouldn't allow it. I guess she would throw some of her stilettos at me … but well… I am glad she is not submissive."

"Mai is back." The boy opened his arms as his sister entered the room with some of his toys. She frowned at Zuko. "Submissive? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing special, Mai. What have you brought?"

The girl placed the toys onto the large bed and sat down near her boyfriend. "Paint, paper, chalk, that was all I could find."

"I love to paint." Tom-Tom screamed loudly as he smiled wide at his sister. Zuko sighed deep as he heard about the paint and chalk; he knew his bed would be a mess within a few moments. "Okay then, but be careful with the paint. So… what do you want to create?"

"Oh, the sun."

"Hmm, the sun… let me see. We need yellow and red." The young Fire Lord placed the young toddled onto his lap and placed the pencil into the boy's hand. He stared serious over the white sheet of paper as he mixed the yellow paint with some red.

Iroh smiled wide as he observed his nephew, he took it so serious but he meant it well. The old man moved his eyes over Mai, who sat silently in the corner with crossed arms. Her smile and tender gaze spoke volumes.

"No, you have to paint with the pencil not with your hands." The young male replied stern, he had to do it right. Tom-Tom looked up in surprise, his parents always allowed him to do what he wanted to do. The boy continued his finger-painting as he ignored his brothers warning.

Zuko gritted his teeth; Iroh tilted his head as he noticed the growing tension in his nephew's body language. "Tom-Tom, paint with the pencil or playtime is over."

The young boy stopped with a sigh, his sister cleaned his hands with a cloth. "You need to be careful, brother. You can't mess on the bed sheets."

"Okay." The young boy painted neatly, a beautiful orange sun appeared onto the white paper. Tom-Tom smiled cute as he began to love his new creation. Zuko glared with relieve at the young child, he had done well for his first time.


	14. Agni Kai

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Zuko's seventeenth birthday neared, but there is no reason to celebrate. The boy had put himself in a difficult situation._

_Iroh is sixty-six,  
>Zuko is seventeen,<br>Mai is fifteen._

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 14: Agni Kai.<strong>

The warm Fire Nation season turned into a cold one, the winter has arrived and it neared midwinter. Zuko would become seventeen very soon but there wasn't much to celebrate. The young Fire Lord lived in a dangerous situation for months right now and it didn't seem to change.

The third attack on the Lord's life had been prevented early this time, the Fire soldiers finally had one of those criminals but it didn't seem to calm Zuko's nerves down. He had to know the truth, he had to know who this man was and why he did this but the assassin kept silence.

Zuko walked alone through the dark corridors, this would be his fifth visit to this stranger. The Fire Lord descended the cold marble stairs towards the dark cellar; he lightened the environment with his own fire. The prisoner blinked his eyes as the strong light of the Fire Lord's flame hurt his bare eyes. He gritted his teeth as he promised himself to keep silence.

"You know why I am here; tell me what I want to hear." The Fire Lord asked with a monotone voice.

"No…"

Zuko bend through his knees as he stared into the man's eyes. "Do you want to take the consequences alone? Tell me who those others were and why they attacked me?"

"I know my rights, Fire Lord Zuko. I challenge you for a duel, a fight for honor. Your place at the throne wasn't rightful; there are others who deserve it more."

"Agni Kai at sundown, I accept." The young male whispered without moving a muscle in his face. He knew he always had to fight for his place in this world and now he couldn't fail before his own people.

The boy stood up in silence and walked away, he ignored the presence of one of the guards who had just joined him. "Sir, Lady Mai asked were you've been. She's waiting for you in the dining room."

"Tell her… I am busy right now."

"As you wish, sir."

Dining room

Mai leaned her head onto her hand with a sigh, everything seemed to fail today. She had decorated the table for Zuko's seventeenth birthday. The food was ready to be served but most of the guests had cancelled for today.

Appa seemed to be ill and he couldn't travel, Aang had sent her a small telegram with his apologies. Mai understood, this wasn't their fault. They couldn't make it in time with a ship. Iroh was the only one who could come but now even Zuko seemed to have no interest in today.

Iroh placed his both hands on his knees; she had done everything to make a great party for Zuko. The table was decorated for eight people and there were only two present. It was sadly the telegram came a bit late, the table seemed so empty right now and it was a shame Zuko wasn't here.

One of the white serviettes flew over the large table and landed in Iroh's empty plate, the man peeked in the teenage girls eyes. They began to shine; her face struggled against the tears. "Are you doing fine, Mai?"

"How could he… Everything is ruined now." The girl whispered as she lowered her head, of course he didn't knew about this party but he could have come and eat his birthday cake at least.

Iroh knew his nephew, he sometimes seems to forget about those around him but he had to be cleverer than this. "You know how he is, Zuko is sometimes a bit obsessed by the projects he works on and I'm sure he didn't want to hurt you."

"I know but I feel so stupid right now. Argh… I really don't understand him at times; I don't know what's wrong with him… Instead of talking, he keeps everything as a secret. It's so annoying."

"You're both so young, and take this from me Mai. A good marriage comes after a lot of failings, you both make mistakes and the golden rule is communication. Try to understand each other." The man whispered as he tried to comfort her, a small tear ran down her cheek as she nodded, she knew she also had made some mistakes in the past weeks and she hoped everything would turn out well in the future. "Love is difficult when you're young but it becomes easier by the years."

"I hope you're right, I don't want to lose him."

"And he doesn't want to lose you neither, you both need to learn how to communicate." Iroh replied tenderly while he stood up. "I guess it's time to look where he is."

Mai gave the man a tender smile, uncle was a good friend. She had learned to appreciate him; he became a part of her family.

Iroh wandered through the palace, he hoped to find his nephew here somewhere. The man stopped nearby the large Agni Kai arena, the curtains were open. It felt strange to see those curtains open, the thoughts of his nephew being inside that place made Iroh shiver. The old man walked through the first door, the torches were all lit. The sage's were also present on the arena, Iroh's heart started to beat much faster now. "Zuko? What's going on here?"

Zuko turned his head fast with wide eyes. "Uncle? What are you doing here?" His voice seemed surprised; Iroh could notice the shock in the boy's eyes. The man knew his nephew was doing wrong things.

"Have you forget about your birthday, nephew? You're seventeen today." Iroh replied with his warm neutral voice.

The young boy shook his head fiercely; his uncle didn't knew about what this all was. "I have more important things to do, Uncle. I can't waste my time with celebrating."

"What is so important that you let your girlfriend down at such an important day? You've hurt her feelings, Zuko!" Iroh's voice turned into an angry one. He didn't understood what was going on here; he knew his nephew was keeping a secret.

"Argh Uncle… She'll understand. I've pretty more important things on my mind right now." The boy turned around as he balled his fists. "That assassin… He challenged me to an Agni Kai."

Iroh sighed with regret. "And you of course accepted?" The man closed his eyes as he noticed the small nod. "Go inside and apology to Mai. Celebrate with her and please tell her the truth. Hopefully she'll understand."

"How can I celebrate?"

"Pretend like you enjoy it! In Agni's name, Zuko? Don't make this day worse than it already is."

The boy lowered his head as he noticed the angriness in his Uncle's eyes. "Prepare without me, I'll come back around sundown." Zuko followed his uncle inside in silence.

The door opened slowly, Mai glared up. Her expression seemed moody; Zuko knew he had hurt her feelings now he saw the effort she had done. The table was neatly done by her own two hands. How could he be so backwards? "Mai, things went out of hand..."

"Like they always do, I am sick of it Zuko!"

"I know, things are complicated right now but let's enjoy this afternoon together."

The girl sighed as she grabbed her shop sticks. "Fine, let it taste."

"Yeah… thanks."

Iroh stared deep in the boy his eyes. "Isn't there something else you need to tell her?"

"Euhm, I asked the assassin why he tried to kill me but he didn't want to answer my questions. So, he challenged me for an Agni Kai and … I accepted."

Mai slammed her fists onto the table. "Agni Kai? Were you even supposed to tell me about this? When will you learn to open your mouth and talk to me? I am your girlfriend!"

"I told you now…"

"Yeah, Uncle forced you too! I am sick of this!"

Zuko sighed as he dropped his chopsticks. "Can we … eat? I am not in the mood for an argue…" The mood around the table felt tensed, the young Fire Lord felt guilty about what had happened. He didn't want this at all.

Silence fell over the dining table as the evening neared; Zuko ate his birthday cake slowly while his girlfriend seemed to be sunken away in her thoughts. Uncle Iroh wasn't hungry anymore; he stared silently over the young man while he wondered how Zuko could be so mindless.

This would be his fourth Agni Kai in four years time, Iroh had never met one person who had been in so many Agni Kai's at such a young age and survived them all. It made him sad and angry at the same time, his nephew could have avoided this but no, his honor forced him to accept. Zuko's honor made Iroh sick at times and he's sure Mai shared the same thoughts about this.

Zuko chewed his berry cake as slowly as he could, he couldn't really tell how it tasted. His spirit wasn't present right now; his mind was stuck with the thoughts of failing. This Agni Kai was the most important he ever had fought, he would be there as the Fire Lord and his own people would watch his performances for the first time.

He couldn't fail; he had to show his nation he's ready. The boy inhaled deep as he rested his back against his chair, the thoughts of losing his title and honor scared him. His throne, country and legacy, it could be all lost within a few hours.

"I am afraid it's time nephew. It will be sundown soon."

The boy stared at his uncle's face which seemed to avoid eye contact. "Uncle? You're angry aren't you?" Zuko whispered as he stood up, Mai also avoids to look at him.

"You can lose more in an Agni Kai then you'll ever win, you should have known that."

"I would have lost much more if I rejected." The young Lord muttered while he stood up. "I'll see you both later tonight I guess…"

Mai sighed as she stood up as well. "We'll see what will happen, hopefully this time you'll fight." Zuko rolled his eyes as he closed the door, he couldn't understood why everyone always had the need to confront him with his first Agni Kai. That was ages ago and besides he's now seventeen and a man.

The awful Agni Kai with his father would haunt him forever, he knew it would. Every time someone watched his face, they automatically thought about that moment. It's a disgrace, but it became a part of Zuko's life. He was used to life like this; he knew a lot of people would always justify him as unworthy. Unworthy because his father, Fire Lord Ozai declared his own heir as a weakling and banished him before the eyes of the Fire Nation inhabitants.

The young male sighed as he closed his eyes; the portraits of the previous Fire Lords stared at him. All these men had done remarkable things in their lives and Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko hadn't yet. He was Fire Lord for a half year and his portrait was as good as empty. The only positive thing he had done was ending the hundred year of war but it was still the Avatar who had most of the credits.

Zuko wanted to become bigger but he didn't knew how to handle it really. It felt like his own people weren't ready for the big change. The boy opened his eyes while he shrugged, he didn't knew what his true destiny truly was but he knew he was needed right now. There was an Agni Kai waiting on him.

Mai grabbed Iroh's arm as she tried to create some space at the tribune, there was a large crowd present. Most of them were curious to see their new Lord's performances but Mai didn't really care. She hoped Zuko would use his brain this time. "I hope he'll be fine."

"I hope so, but I know to never underestimate my nephew. He is very cunning."

"I know but I am also afraid this will harm him more than he knows." The young Lady held her breath as the gong sounded, Fire Lord Zuko entered the arena as last. He looked up, the crowd felt very familiar. It didn't scare him so much as the first time.

Everyone was silent while they stared impatient over their new and very young Lord who wasn't dressed in the traditional clothing. Mai frowned at Iroh. "What's he doing?"

Uncle shrugged, he hadn't a clue. His nephew didn't wear the traditional pants and bracelets. Instead he wore his daily training clothes. His black boots, red pants and his ordinary shirt. His hair was neatly done in a topknot but without the Royal diadem. "I've no idea." The man whispered nervous, his nephew's mind worked very different then his.

The young Fire Lord knelt down while he prepared on this fight, he calmed his breath as he concentrated. He knew what he was doing right now; he did it on his own way. He wasn't here to show his power, he was here to win everyone's respect. Zuko wanted to show everyone he was mature enough and ready to take care of his people and country.

Zuko stood up and turned around as the gong sounded three times. The young boy observed his nameless opponent; the man's expression was filled with aggression. Zuko's soul filled with the feelings of guilt. He hadn't a clue why those rebels hated him so terribly, if he only knew why then he could help them but they kept silence.

"Come on Fire Lord, show yourself worthy!" The man screamed as his fists unleashed some hard bursts of fire. Zuko's face stayed neutral as his nerves remained calm. The teenager didn't reply as he simply avoided the attacks. He used his fast reflexes and agility to avoid all the fire kicks and the assassin his rage.

Iroh balled his fists as he noticed the huge changes in Zuko's fight style; he seemed to have learned a lot during his time with Aang and his friends. His nephew moved so light through the arena, he seemed like an airbender who used his opponent's attacks against him. Mai grinned at the old man; she didn't knew her boyfriend had become so strong and clever.

"Come on Zuko, you're winning this…" She whispered proudly as her body fill with excitement. He truly had made an expression on her and Iroh could feel the tension inside her voice. Uncle knew she had already forgiven him from his stupid mistake earlier this day.

Fire Lord Zuko jumped onto his strong hands as his opponent began to slow down; he unleashed a large circle of fire which surrounded his body. It enlarged as the teenager rolled onto his back, and slammed the assassin onto the marble floor with a loud moan.

Zuko jumped up and rushed forwards, he had won this Agni Kai, the crowd waited impatient for the final blow which would never come. Zuko stared in the anxious gaze, and remembered how this moment felt like. He couldn't burn someone's face like his father had; he couldn't give this man this pain. The pain he had inside his soul for almost four years.

Instead of burning this bastard, Fire Lord Zuko helped him up. He gritted his teeth as she thought about some right words to use. "You challenged me of this Agni Kai, I didn't challenge you." The boy replied as calm as he could with a tiny smile. "I declare this Agni Kai as over."

The guards guided the stunned man back towards his cell while Zuko left the arena in silence. The crowd had never seen such actions before, they were truly unique. A lot of people started to cheer Fire Lord Zuko's name, the boy closed his eyes as his name echoed through the corridors. He felt proud but also weird.

He had felt something on there, he had felt compassion. The young man sighed as he thought about how his father could remain so heartless while burning his own son's face. Zuko truly hadn't the answer for it, maybe he was too weak to do it or he was strong enough to avoid it.


	15. Dark moments

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_The Fire Colonies start to oppose against their own regime, new protests and more rebels are no exception any more. Fire Lord Zuko starts to doubt about his duty, he gets isolated after a new incident. Mai tries to help her boyfriend again out of this long and tiring misery. _

_Zuko is seventeen,  
>Mai is sixteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 15: Dark moments.<strong>

Tension filled in the Fire Nation colonies which are located in the Earth Kingdom. Their inhabitants had heard the recent news about one of their people, Mister Long. He was the blacksmith and a loyal friend of a lot of neighbors.

Nobody could understand why he was arrested and burned in an Agni Kai by that deceptive Fire Lord. They knew that Mister Long had an appointment with Fire Lord Zuko one week ago to talk about their severe circumstances but he never came back.

The lies about Mister Long being an assassin were absolutely ridiculous; everyone knew this was a sly plan of the young Lord to protect his own ego. Even the governor of this colony had his doubts; Fire Lord Ozai would never had done something low as this. He was loyal to all his people, that man was a worthy Lord who knew the needs for the Fire Nation. Everyone here shared that opinion, they all wanted Ozai's regime back because Fire Lord Zuko ruined everything his fore fathers had built.

They all knew that Zuko would destroy their future. A lot of the Fire Nation soldiers married a girl out of the Earth Kingdom, their children are mixed blood. They all knew their families would be separated once the harmony restoration movement succeeded, and the colonies disappeared. Many men would never see their wives and children back; once they would return to the Fire Nation and their lives would become useless.

The Royal Palace

"Riots? There are more of them? Are you serious?" Zuko wandered from one side of his office to the other, his chest felt so shrunken. His heart pounded so fast that his lungs hadn't enough space in there. He couldn't believe what the messenger had told him. "Why in Agni's name? I spared that bastard's life! I spared him the humiliation…"

The messenger's eyes followed the nervous young boy his movements. "I've no idea, Sir. Perhaps this incident rest on a small mistake?"

Zuko sat down with a deep sigh. "Please… leave me for a second." The man bowed before he withdrawal in silence while Fire Lord Zuko stared emotionless over his overloaded desk. He felt so empty inside; everything he had done had led into a bigger mess. He wasn't the right person to lead this Nation.

He knew he wasn't, his father seemed to be a much better Lord. His people still respects him, and they won't change their minds. Zuko knew he is too different from his father, his regime would never be accepted.

The boy's eyes moved slowly over the papers on his desk, he had so much work to do but how could he continue his work while he knew he was doing something wrong. Zuko knew he couldn't let everyone down right now but what if he really made huge mistakes without he knew it. The doubt eats away his soul; he could only continue his work even with that huge doubt.

He moved his chair closer towards his desk and sorted the new paperwork. He placed the scrolls in different categories; mail, notes, statistics,… His tired eyes fell on a small letter which came out of the Earth Kingdom; it was a letter from his uncle. The young teen sighed as he opened it, it was the second letter he had received this week and it somehow disturbed his emotions. He didn't knew how to reply it with full honest, he wasn't doing well lately and everything seemed wrong; Zuko didn't want to worry his Uncle again. Iroh had worried enough about Zuko; it was time for him to get his well deserved retirement. Uncle Iroh had done everything for his nephew but Zuko was old enough to solve his own problems now.

The young man placed the letter into his slide and closed it slowly, he would write his uncle at another time. Perhaps when things became a bit easier so he didn't need to write more lies, he couldn't betray that poor man. He loved Iroh as a father.

He didn't want to betray anyone, Zuko stared nervous over the wall; the large world map caught his attention. There were so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom, they were all nicely populated. Many of them became riots but they still were his people and he would always protect them no matter what.

But the boy knew there would come more assassins and rebels since one of them sat in the Boiling Rocks, and now there were spread more awful lies about him. He had to be careful and more importantly, he had to keep this silence for Mai.

Two month's had passed by, life became darker in the Royal Palace. There had been two other attempts onto the Fire Lord his life during his sleep. The guards had removed their Lord to the highest protected room, high in the tower, but this didn't comfort Fire Lord Zuko at all. He couldn't sleep peacefully, and Mai was forbidden to stay for the nights. Stress, fear and the nights full of worrying created a depressing mood onto the seventeen year old boy and his girlfriend.

The Fire Lord wandered silently towards his large dining room, his eyes widened slightly as Mai sat alone at his table. He hadn't seen her since the past four days. "Finally finished with your meetings?" The girl asked slowly while she observed Zuko's tired face, he truly looked awful.

Zuko bend his knees to kiss the girl her pale cheeks, he hadn't much time to spend with her lately. It was a shame. He knew it was, but everything changed so fast lately and it turned out so bad. "Yeah, I'm pretty busy here. What… what have you done in the past days?"

"Nothing really, being bored I guess." Mai whispered as she avoided eye contact. "I missed you."

"I know, I miss you too… Why did this all had to turn out like this?"

The young girl stood up as Zuko held his hand before his face; he was so tired of everything. Mai noticed that Zuko was at his end. She grabbed his hands and moved them down. A tear escaped his eyes as she started to rub his hand. "Come here…" Zuko rested his head carefully onto her shoulder; while Mai stroked her boyfriends strong back. The girl held her breath as she heard the loud sobs; he was truly at the end of his rope.

"I can't do this any longer…" The boy moaned loud as his chest shocked violently. "I want to quit this."

"Zuko, hey? What silly things are you saying? You will never quit, you're a fighter."

"I know… but I am so tired of this life."

Mai bit her lips; she knew she had to do something. "You need to take some steps back, you need to relax. I'll stay here for the rest of the day."

"I don't want to lose you, Mai." The teenager rested his chin tenderly onto her fragile shoulder while he thought about his Uncle's wise words. The man had told him that power and love seldom go together and it was true.

Zuko released Mai out of his grip with a small sigh and took his time to observed her beautiful young face. She became a true Lady without she probably even realized it. "I'll see you outside at the pond? I hope…"

"Thanks Zuko, I'm glad you made the right decision."

The leaves of the large trees glanced magnificent underneath the golden sun rays while the turtle ducks enjoyed the first warmth of the early spring. The depressing winter season was finally over, but this beautiful view couldn't affect the young couple's sad mood.

Mai rested her body against her boyfriend's while she glared over the happy turtle ducks. The mother duck was preparing her nest while the father duck explored the pond for some twigs. They seemed a strong family, ready to build their sixth nest together.

Mai's eyes wandered away, she had strong doubts if she and Zuko would once be able to build their own nest. She feared there would never be a right moment for them. "Here is some bread; do you want to feed them?" The girl shocked up as she heard some mumbling near her ear. "What?" Zuko chuckled as he handed her some slices of bread.

"The mother duck needs some extra energy, she probably contributes some eggs." The boy whispered as he peeked over the small creatures. He knew a lot about them, he had learned everything from his own mother.

A tiny smile appeared on Mai's face as she torn a small piece of bread, she loved this side of her boyfriend. His soft side which reminds her so much of Ursa, it calmed her inside. She felt so safe in his arms, which always hung unintentionally around her middle.

"Just reach your hand calmly towards them, they will come and eat when they trust the situation."

The girl breathed calm as the garden became silent; she heard Zuko's harder breath, the wind which rambled through the leaves, the water out of the fountains. She now understood why Zuko preferred this place since he was a young child. It felt more magical when you paid a little bit attention; it was a place of peace and probably the place which was connected with Ursa.

The mother duck swam slowly to the pale hand, she observed the two young visitors carefully before she grabbed her tasty snack. The lovely gesture of the small animal revealed Mai's bare teeth as she smiled widely.

Zuko's stress vanished for a moment as he watched over this wonderful moment; Mai seemed to be touched by something. This all reminded him of his moments of true happiness, but those were gone forever.

The girl looked up with a small frown as she noticed the sadness in Zuko's eyes. She knew there was so much more going on with Zuko. His face seemed so tired; the dark circles around his eyes troubled her the most. It didn't look healthy at all. "You look bad Zuko…"

"You already told me that Mai." The boy removed his gaze; he didn't want this conversation right now.

"Be honest Zuko, we're sitting here at the place where you and your mother always sat to talk. Please, when will you accept me? Chare your problems…"

"I can't sleep." Zuko whispered compulsory, he loved her but she wasn't the person who knew every single detail of him. His mother was the only person he trusted everything at, she always knew what to do or what to say and he felt lost without her. Especially now when he needed her the most.

Mai peeked over the female duck which swam to her partner, they both clam on the surface and inspected their nest together. She knew what to do. "I'll stay for the night."

The young boy glared up with a disapproval glare. "That's too dangerous!"

"You can't change my mind; I'll stay and protect you."


	16. Night of passion

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Stress is the culprit in Zuko's relationship. _

_Zuko is seventeen,  
>Mai is sixteen.<em>

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 16: Night of passion.<strong>

The wind blew through the long curtains; it moved them in and out of the large room. Zuko guarded the windows secretly as he tried to enjoy the massage his girlfriend gave him. Everything was present to come in the right mood, but it seemed to fail. The idea of spies who're watching them right now remained in the boy his head; they could be under attack within a second. The Fire Lord knew they would, he felt them nearby.

The flames of the red candles moved slowly while they created a large shadow against the walls. Mai sat down onto the bed as she looked disappointed over her boyfriend. "Zuko… What's wrong now?" The young male didn't reply. He closed the windows while observing the area, there was nobody outside except for some of his Royal guards.

The Capital City seemed asleep. Zuko sighed relieved as he rushed to the door and opened it quickly. "Is everything clear out there?" His three guards nodded in silence, this night seemed peaceful but not for their Lord.

A slender hand moved next to the boy's face while it closed the door silently, the young Lord peeked at his girl who seemed frustrated. She tilted her head with a pout, her finger stroke slowly over Zuko's muscular abdomen and held the top of his pajama pants. "It's been five weeks."

"I know, Mai."

The girl moved closer while she fell into his arms; he understood the time had come. His girlfriend needed him, he had neglected her without he wanted too, but time pasted by so fast and he hadn't time enough.

"I miss you, Zuko. I want you back; I want our good times back."

Zuko closed his eyes as he felt a soft kiss onto his sternum. "Me too…" He whispered as he kissed the girl's warm hair. He had to make sacrifices, the world revolved not only around his duty. He had a girlfriend who was waiting on him every single day, but most of the time he wasn't there.

His strong hands wandered over her perfect waist while he caressed it. The tender touches and attention where Mai craved at, made her heart beat faster. She finally felt some loved again, like Zuko always made her feel.

Mai's long coat fell down as Zuko untied it; the boy stared at the beautiful young lady who stood before him. The heavy black armor which she wore over her red turtleneck always made him mad.

Her breasts seemed so much bigger, and the knifes made her hot. She had something dangerous although she would never harm him. "Could you keep those on for once?"

"The whole armor?" The girl asked surprised, a grin appeared as she noticed his small nod. She wasn't as adventurous as Zuko but she could enjoy some excitement now and then.

A soft scent of perfume escaped out of the bed as Mai slowly moved across the satin sheets. The kisses on her abdomen felt great, it made her spread her legs further as Zuko stroked one of his hands over her femur. He knew how to give her pleasure; even now he wasn't in the mood for it.

Mai tensed her thighs while she rested her head gently on the mattress. Her light pink nipples were hard as Zuko licked her clitoris gently. It was treated with passion and love, like she knew Zuko.

A slight moan and whines for more honored Zuko's pride, her labia swelled and Zuko's own lips became moist as the boy kissed lovingly on Mai's most sensitive places. She was apparently much yearned for this moment, because her orgasm came so quick.

Her bare chest went up and down quickly; while she regretted this wonderful moment was already over. Mai opened her eyes slowly as she felt a soft kiss on her lips and stared into his grateful golden eyes.

"Aren't you in the mood?" She whispered in his battered ear. The boy kissed her hand respectfully with a small smile. "I think this was fun too."

"You're such a silly boy." The lady chuckled as Zuko covered her bare body into the warm blankets and comforted her into his arms. Mai's breath delayed against his neck, Zuko knew she was falling away into a nice sleep. It had been worth all the effort.


	17. Broken promises

_The life of a young Fire Lord is a chapter story;  
>All the stories are about fragments out of Zuko's life.<em>

_Fire Lord Zuko discovers the truth, and makes a difficult decision. _

_Warning spoilers out of The promise Part 1._

_Zuko is seventeen,  
>Mai is sixteen,<br>Kori is seventeen,  
>Aang is thirteen,<br>Katara is fifteen._

**The life of a young Fire Lord,  
>Chapter 17: Broken promises.<strong>

The inner peace was gone as Fire Lord Zuko slept alone, his night rest became disturbed by nightmares and unconformable sounds during the long night. He knew someone was in his house, he felt its presence.

"Who's there?!" The teenager screamed out while he stared in his room, it was dark and silent but there was something else. Zuko's instinct told him something was wrong here. "Who's there?"

One of the two guards opened the door; and glared patiently at the young Lords face. The young male seemed so hounded and restless, but that wasn't necessary, nobody could enter this secure tower. "Fire Lord Zuko? We're the only persons present here."

"No! Someone's here! Someone's trying to assassinate me!"

"No one will get to you tonight, I assure you!"

Zuko frowned deep as he heard those awful words, how could they assure him something like that? There had already been five attempts on his life since he took the throne. Zuko's eyes widened as his two guards collapsed onto the floor, there was however someone here. "Show yourself!" Instantly a dark figure appeared out of nowhere; "down with the traitor! Down with the Fire Lord who betrays his own people." A girly voice screamed as she slammed her meteor hammer towards Zuko.

Fire Lord Zuko avoided her attacks fast; he somehow knew this was a unique chance to get behind the truth. She could tell him why all the other assassins attacked him and why the people out of the colonies were so upset.

Tiredness stroked the young male, who started to have problems to concentrate. The fast punches of the meteor hammer and the darkness where in the girls advantage, she could overpower the Lord but not for long. The assassin startled by a hard fire blast, the Fire Lord was more powerful than she thought. The girl was grabbed by her arms; she knew this fight was over. Zuko unmasked the assassin and eyeing the young girl with patience, this image reminded him of himself. "Convince me not to take your life." The male voice sounded determent, even while Zuko's heart started to fill with some compassion.

"Go ahead, and take my life! You would show everyone how you truly are, a traitor against your own people."

Zuko lowered his fists, and didn't understand. "A traitor?" The Lord whispered with doubt, how could he be a traitor? He saved the Fire Nation and brought peace to the world.

"You betrayed all the loyal inhabitants of Yu Dao with your harmony restoration movement." The girl snarled. "Our families will all fall apart because of you and the Avatar."

"Yu Dao? The eldest Fire Colonies in the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yes and my home!"

Fire Lord Zuko lowered his head, he somehow understood her but this still wasn't a reason to assassinate him. Those people could have asked him for a meeting. "And who are you by the way?"

"My name is Kori, daughter of the mayor of Yu Dao."

"I guess, I'll better have a talk with your father then, but for now I see no other way then arrest you."

Kori gritted her teeth as the guards chained her wrists and arrested her, her brilliant plan had failed and she was now in the hands of the new Fire Lord which she hadn't heard much positive stories about. Hopefully, he wouldn't harm her or her family like he did with the other assassin.

The cold and lowly night passed slowly, Kori hadn't closed one eye. This was her first time in a cell, alone and far away from her precious family. Her mind was stuck with the thoughts of her father and mother, they probably worried sick. "This was a bad idea after all." The girl whispered while she held her legs tightly against her body.

"Time is up, the Fire Lord is waiting."

"Auw, you're hurting me."

The guard ignored the youth's wailing, she deserved some hard discipline. Kori closed her eyes as the guards pushed her in a room which was only present by the Fire Lord himself. "I'll bring you home, personally. Hopefully someone will tell me what your problem really is."

The city of Yu Dao, the Earth Kingdom.

Silence fell as the inhabitants noticed the presence of the Fire Lord; the people noticed the danger right away. They knew something bad was about to happen. Zuko stared restless at them; he didn't seem welcome at all.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Father?" Kori screamed as she noticed the palanquin. "You see there is my father." Zuko stared silently at the man who rushed out of the palanquin; his face was described with panic. Zuko pushed Kori forewords, the girl landed in her father's arms.

"Kori! Where have you been? Your mother and I were worried sick!... Wait… Who are these men? What are these chains?"

"I went to go see someone about our problems, father."

"Who, Kori?" The mayor whispered.

"Him…"

A loud gasp escaped out of the mayor his throat as he noticed who his daughter mends. "F… Fire Lord Zuko?"

"You must be mayor Morishita; your daughter snuck into my home and tried to kill me."

"Kori?! " Morishita couldn't believe his ears; his daughter had attacked the Fire Lord on her own. The Fire Lord, the most powerful fire bender out of the world. He couldn't believe how foolish his daughter was. "My sincerest apologies for my daughter's behavior, Fire Lord! Have mercy."

Zuko stared over the desperate man who lay before his feet. "I should have this whole place burned down."

"Why bother? The harmony restoration movement will accomplish the same thing without you having to lift a finger." Kori snarled as she moved closer towards Zuko.

"Why can't you colonials get it through your thick skulls? The harmony restoration movement is a means to peace."

"P…peace? Peace for whom?!" Morishita mumbled as he stood up. "With all due respect, your majesty, my family has lived on this land for generations! This city was built on our blood and sweat! We have as much a right to be here as anyone else!"

Zuko frowned while he shook his head. "You're a Fire Nation citizen. You should live in the Fire Nation."

"You're right, Fire Lord. We are Fire Nation citizens. And I'll tell you this… your father would never have let the Avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obviously bad for his own Nation's citizens."

A shock ran through Zuko's body; "my father…" The boy whispered coldly, he couldn't tolerate the thought of him being the same as his father. His father; the man who had hurt him so hard, the man why destroyed many family and lives. "I am NOT my father!" Fire Lord Zuko screamed emotional as a huge bundle of flames escaped his hands.

Morishita's eyes widened as the young Lord attacked him without any reason; he just had told him the truth. "No, young man. You're not. Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a coward nor a traitor."

Traitor… Zuko couldn't believe his ears, these people protect his father? "You'll regret saying that, old man. Guards, seize him!"

The guards took action but their attacks came to a hold by earth which blocked their path towards the mayor. Zuko stared at a middle aged woman who was obviously the earth bender. She defended Morishita.

"Fire Lord, please! Forgive my husband's foolishness. I've told him time and time again to control his tongue, but he never does."

"You're mayor Morishita's wife?! An, an earth bender…?"

The woman smiled tenderly. "Yes, I'm an earth bender. As is our daughter."

Kori released herself out of her chains. "I may be an earth bender, but through my father's bloodline I am a Fire Nation citizen. My father taught me to always be loyal to the Fire Nation, to my people."

"Would your majesty be willing to stay in Yu Dao for a few days? It would be an honor for us to show the Fire Lord our way of life."

Fire Lord Zuko bowed his head with respect, this lady remembered him of his Uncle. She could tell him what he wanted to knew for months now. "I accepted your incitation, it's an honor." Kori frowned bewildered towards her father; this Lord was perhaps not as bad as she thought. He was willing to learn; maybe her bad actions weren't needed in the first place.

"And what about the indictment against our daughter?" Morishita whispered.

"I came here to bring her home and to learn why so many assassins tried to end me. Now I know why and I can learn more if I get the chance to."

The Royal Palace.

The corridors were dark and abandoned; Mai crossed her arms with suspicion. It was already noon and the lanterns weren't lit in the Fire Lords working areas. "Excuse me, can I ask if Fire Lord Zuko is present today for consultation?"

"I am sorry my Lady, but Fire Lord Zuko is on a mission."

Mai frowned an eyebrow. "What kind of mission?"

"We know he's at Yu Dao, but there isn't any news yet. If there is, they will be spread on official edicts."

"Thanks, I guess…" The young girl whispered as she left the hall in further silence. Zuko had left without saying goodbye. It seemed she wasn't important at the moment, Mai feared her boyfriend was making some of his old mistakes again. She feared he was losing his way.

Three day's had passed since Fire Lord Zuko's arrival in Yu Dao. He had seen and learned much more then he had ever hoped at. A lot of families here are mixed cultures, which had learned to respect each other and live with each other in peace.

Fire Nation citizen and members out of the Earth Kingdom worked together without any problems. They even had built this city together, this colony is a lesson of wisdom for everyone and Zuko hoped he could share it with the whole world when they were ready.

The restoration movement for peace was a good idea, but it seemed to have a lot of gabs which Zuko tried to find new solutions for and hopefully Aang would support him with that.

Off the coast of the Fire Nation

However Fire Lord Zuko cancelled the harmony restoration movement, Aang and his friends were eagerly working with the smaller colonies. A small boat transported Fire Nation citizen back to the Fire Nation, Mayor Nishi had her doubts about this harmony restoration movement but she followed her Lords words.

Aang, who sat nearby the mayor had noticed her worries and understood. "Don't worry, Mayor Nishi. My team and I have helped dozens of Fire Nation colonies move back to your homeland already. They've loved coming back!"

"Those colonies were young. Their people had no roots in the Earth Kingdom."

Aang smiled tenderly at the woman, she was an elder lady and she probably worries about things she hadn't worry about. He knew they would all stop complaining once they were home. "Things are different in the Fire Nation now, you'll see! Fire Lord Zuko's reintroducing classic Fire Nation culture to his people. You'll learn so much about your past by living there. And you'll have fun too!"

Mayor Nishi bowed her head. Fun? she thought, how could she have fun in a country, far away from home. A place she didn't knew, where she would never see her old friends again. She felt old and lost; nobody really cared about what she and the other colonials truly wanted.

The woman held her breath as they neared the harbor; she and the others were almost there.


End file.
